


Запишитесь на приём

by featheryfaggot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheryfaggot/pseuds/featheryfaggot
Summary: Дженсен привык планировать каждый свой шаг на месяц вперёд и не терпит каких-либо недочётов. Однако, когда самая важная в его жизни сделка оказывается под угрозой из-за банальной простуды, ему приходится обратиться в больницу. Случайное знакомство с Джаредом переворачивает его жизнь с ног на голову.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан в рамках феста Big Bang 2013.  
> Текст написан по идее самого лучшего в мире артера - llarko, для неё и вообще потому, что она великолепна и прекрасна от слова очень.  
> Некоторые картинки таят в себе сюрпризы.

Дверь в кабинет едва слышно открывается и закрывается, и Дженсен вздрагивает от тихого голоса Данниль:  
– Я принесла тебе кофе, – она протягивает ему горячую чашку с безумным смайликом на боку и мягко улыбается.  
– Спасибо. Ты моя фея, – отзывается Дженсен и, отложив на время карандаш и бумаги, обхватывает чашку обеими руками. Чертежи моментально скручиваются обратно в рулоны.  
– Фея-крёстная, – соглашается Данниль, кивая. – Дженсен, уже почти полночь, долго ты ещё собираешься здесь сидеть? С двенадцатым ударом часов твоя голова превратится в тыкву!  
– Документы и чертежи сами по себе не проверятся, – он вздыхает и устало трёт переносицу, надеясь избавиться от боли в голове. Сколько он уже так сидит? Часов шесть, не меньше.  
– Ты проверил их уже три раза, – настаивает Данниль, присаживаясь напротив. – После того, как я проверила их дважды. И Джефф одобрил.  
– Это очень серьёзно, потому что...  
– Потому что это самый важный проект в твоей жизни, и ты не можешь продолбать его, ведь от этого зависит твоя карьера, будущее нашего предприятия и вообще судьба всего человечества, я знаю, ты говорил это где-то тысячу пятнадцать раз, – Данниль протягивает руку и касается руки Дженсена. – Дорогой, совещание больше, чем через два месяца, ты не продолбаешь его, им всё понравится, они будут в восторге и ни к кому другому никогда не уйдут, ты понимаешь меня?   
– Просто... вдруг кто-нибудь...  
– Никто не придумает ничего круче тебя. Ты самый лучший в этом деле! А ещё знаешь, в чём ты лучший? В планировании своего дня, – она смотрит на часы на тонком ремешке у себя на запястье и хмыкает. – Сейчас пять минут первого, а во сколько ты должен был лечь спать сегодня?  
Дженсен глядит на неё исподлобья и вздыхает, согласно кивая. Он собирался лечь спать в одиннадцать, чтобы завтра – точнее уже сегодня – заняться делами с утра пораньше. А выходит, как обычно – он остаётся на работе после полуночи и неизвестно ещё, сколько будет добираться до дома.  
– Я вызову тебе такси. Ты поедешь домой, примешь горячий душ, подрочишь, проведёшь свои обычные ритуалы и ляжешь спать. А завтра раньше десяти чтобы на работе тебя не было, – Данниль поднимает руку, обрывая Дженсена, едва он собирается возразить. – Дженсен, завтра пятница, то есть конец недели. Никто не будет работать. Кроме тебя, конечно. Можешь ты хоть один день забить на всё?  
Дженсен не отвечает, просто молча складывает бумаги в папку и тяжело вздыхает. Нет, он не может позволить себе роскошь поступать спонтанно, потому что тогда всё, к чему он стремится и чего добивается, пойдёт крахом. Он в этом уверен.   
Данниль не сводит с него глаз, пока он собирает всё в свой кейс и закрывает его. Наконец Дженсен поднимает на неё взгляд и говорит высоким голосом:  
– Я готов идти домой, мамочка.   
Данниль подскакивает на месте и достаёт мобильник со словами: «Такси, блядь!». Дженсен укоризненно качает головой, но улыбается.   
  
[](http://i018.radikal.ru/1311/f5/94b044c12be4.jpg)  
Домой он приезжает только к часу ночи и тщательно закрывает входную дверь на «сто пять замков, будто такую принцессу, как ты, обязательно кто-нибудь украдёт» – ехидно замечает подсознание голосом Данииль. Нет ничего зазорного в том, что Дженсен любит порядок, спокойствие и безопасность. Как собственную, так и безопасность своего дома. Данниль постоянно твердит, что он просто зануда, но Дженсен ещё в школе научился пропускать подобные отзывы мимо ушей.  
Данниль сказала бы, что он робот, но Дженсен предпочитает думать об этом как о консервативности. Он каждый день перед сном проделывает «эти ритуалы»: чистит зубы зубной нитью не меньше пяти минут, затем – зубной щёткой; полощет горло настоем ромашки для профилактики; смотрит пять минут в окна домов напротив; гасит свет во всей квартире, оставляя его в прихожей; выпивает стакан воды комнатной температуры; расстилает постель, разглаживая простыни руками, чтобы всё было ровно и без единой складочки, и только тогда ложится спать, думая о том, что у него отличная жизнь, что бы там кто ни говорил. Многие бы даже позавидовали тому, что у него есть. У него есть почти всё, а если удача его не покинет, и так пойдёт дальше, то у него будет ещё и подписанный контракт с «Крипке&Гэмбл индастриз» – мировыми производителями товаров для дома. Дженсен мечтает о сделке с ними уже больше двух лет и всячески готовится к ней, совсем скоро состоится совещание, так что контракт на строительство сети гипермаркетов по всему городу почти у него в руках. Вот тогда уже больше будет и не о чем мечтать. У него будет  _всё_.  
Дженсен засыпает с блаженной улыбкой и видит отличные сны.  
  
  
Наутро у Дженсена такое ощущение, будто он всю ночь пил и активно прожигал свою жизнь (вот бы Данниль обрадовалась новости!). Голова раскалывается от любого звука с улицы, нос дышит через раз, в глаза насыпан весь песок Сахары, в горле, судя по ощущениям, застрял ёршик для чистки посуды, а кости ломит так, словно его всю ночь били бейсбольной битой. Дженсен стонет, тянется к тумбочке у кровати, и достаёт термометр, тут же засовывая его под язык. Через минуту тот пищит, и Дженсен с ужасом смотрит на мигающий дисплей.   
– Тридцать семь и пять? Что за хрень? Ты шутишь, что ли? – Дженсен понимает, что он это просто прохрипел, потому что на нормальный голос не хватает сил. Что могло произойти? Точнее, как это могло произойти? Он же всё вчера делал, как и всегда, ничего нового и ни о чём не забыл, так какого чёрта он чувствует себя так, будто его переехал каток, и температура на градус превышает норму? Это, должно быть, какая-то аллергия, потому что просто так на пустом месте ничего не бывает.   
Ещё раз обречённо покряхтев, Дженсен берёт с тумбочки мобильный и, едва не промазывая пальцами по клавишам, набирает номер Данниль.   
– Чего тебе, босс? – спрашивает та вместо приветствия и пожелания доброго утра. Дженсен беспомощно вздыхает и говорит, что не сможет прийти на работу сегодня, так что она должна записать его на приём к врачу как можно скорее, на что Данниль радостно отвечает:   
– Ну наконец-то!  
– Прости, что? – сипло переспрашивает Дженсен.  
– Ты заболел! Ты настоящий мальчик, Дженсен! – радость в голосе Данниль звучит как личное оскорбление, но Дженсен давит в себе разрастающееся раздражение и молча закатывает глаза, накрывая лицо рукой.  
– Данни, пожалуйста, доктор.  
– Да, да, конечно, отдыхай, босс.  
Она вешает трубку, а Дженсен ещё несколько минут просто лежит с закрытыми глазами и старается дышать ровно. Этого не могло произойти с ним, просто не должно было. Ещё вчера всё было идеально, а сейчас рушится прямо на глазах! Наверное, так и начинается конец света, а в его случае ещё и конец карьеры. Да, возможно Дженсен слишком преувеличивает, но болезнь никогда не входила в его планы, так что от неё срочно нужно избавляться. Как вообще получилось, что он так вляпался?   
  
  
– Сэр, я перепроверила три раза, вас не записывали, – девушка за регистрационным столом едва не плачет, глядя на Дженсена, который в отчаянии прислоняется к стеклу лбом и тяжело дышит, буквально чувствуя, что с каждой минутой его температура растёт на десятую градуса. Он выпил несколько таблеток перед выходом из дома, но они ещё не начали действовать. Кости ломит дико, так что хочется свернуться калачиком на кровати и отключиться месяцев на семь.   
– Проверьте «Веснушчатый придурок», – несчастным тоном просит Дженсен. С Данниль станется записать его и так – когда она отдавала его вещи в прачечную, он смог забрать их только после того, как угадал прозвище, под которым их приняли. И, разумеется, это был «веснушчатый придурок».  
– Извините, никаких веснушчатых придурков на сегодня не записано.  
– Тогда запишите меня! – Дженсен, наверное, закричал бы, если бы мог. Неужели по его состоянию не видно, что ему срочно необходима помощь? Данниль бы определённо вставила сюда какую-нибудь шпильку про то, что ему повседневно нужна помощь, но Данниль здесь нет, и Дженсен вообще намеревается её уволить, потому что она не выполняет его указаний. Дружба дружбой, но тут дело такое…  
– Но на ближайшие часы всё забито, – девушка смотрит в монитор компьютера и сглатывает, прежде чем сказать: – Нужно было позвонить раньше.   
Дженсен закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вздохов, считая про себя до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Я могу записать вас на три часа сегодня, – вдруг подаёт голос девушка. Дженсен открывает глаза и смотрит на неё неверяще. Она смущается и опускает взгляд.  
– Будьте так добры, – процеживает он сквозь зубы, стараясь не грубить.  
– Как «веснушчатого придурка»? – робко уточняет девушка. Дженсен одаривает её злобным взглядом и бурчит фамилию.  
Клеа – как гласит бэйдж на груди – икает и передаёт Дженсену талон с номером кабинета и временем посещения. Дженсен без единого слова разворачивается и выходит из здания. До приёма ещё пять часов, так что он может со спокойной душой пойти и уволить Данниль.  
  
  
– А я-то что? – с нескрываемой усмешкой возмущается Харрис в трубку. Дженсен решил, что в таком состоянии до офиса не дотянет, так что поехал домой и оттуда позвонил своей помощнице. – У нас тут работа, Дженсен. Не всем так повезло заболеть.  
– Повезло? Данни, повезло? Это... да ты вообще понимаешь, что несёшь? У меня через два месяца важнейшее совещание, я не могу его просрать из-за какой-то долбаной простуды!  
– Успокойся, истеричка. Мы тут трудимся, пока наш босс заслуженно отдыхает. Не реви, всё будет в лучшем виде. К тому же, простуда проходит быстро, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести и выгонять её тщательней.  
– Я это не планировал.  
– Детка, я знаю, что ты планируешь всё вплоть до своих похорон и того, какая музыка будет на них играть, но есть такие вещи, которые случаются, даже если их об этом не просишь.  
– Прекрати философствовать, я и без тебя в курсе, – бурчит Дженсен и кашляет – горло раздирает просто дико, теперь там скребут уже даже не кошки, а горные львы, и Дженсену хочется взвыть от отчаяния. – Ты мне лучше ответь на один вопрос: почему ты не записала меня к врачу?  
– Прости, замоталась.  
– За что я плачу тебе деньги? – Дженсен никогда всерьёз на неё не злился и сейчас не может, просто все его планы летят псу под хвост из-за этой дурацкой болезни, и ему необходимо найти крайнего. А Данниль, ну, Данниль его прекрасно понимает.  
– За то, что треплешь мне нервы, – ласково отзывается она. – Так, Дженсен, детка, я перезвоню тебе через пару часов, очень много работы.  
– Я знаю! – отчаянно вскрикивает он – вообще-то хрипит – в трубку, но Данни уже оборвала связь.   
Он бросает взгляд на часы и чертыхается. До больницы ему ехать минут сорок по пробкам, так что самое время выдвигаться. Почему время пролетело так незаметно? Кажется, он вырубился перед звонком Данниль.  
  
  
Дженсен меряет шагами коридор и даже не поднимает головы на стоящих в очереди пациентов. Прижав к одному уху телефон, второе он закрывает ладонью, обороняясь от посторонних звуков.  
– Нет, я не утрирую. Всё действительно дерьмово! То есть, как это жена рожает? Данниль, мне плевать, даже если у него бабушка рожает, мне нужно, чтобы отчёты с чертежами были на столе ровно через неделю, ни днём позже. Я не могу так работать, понимаешь? Почему все эти роженицы не могут просто потерпеть? У нас работа горит! Если мы не подпишем контракт, то мы все будем куковать на улице. И тогда уже будет не до родов. Нет, я не горячусь, нет, я спокоен. Ладно! Ладно! Да, считаю... – Дженсен хмурится, подходит к углу и почти прячется в нём, желая стать маленьким и незаметным. – Раз, два, три... Всё, успокоился. Да, понимаю. Всё будет в лучшем виде, я помню.   
– Эклз! – раздаётся на весь коридор и Дженсен нервно оборачивается.  
– Данни, моя очередь, всё, ушёл.   
Он заканчивает звонок и, на ходу запихивая телефон в кейс, направляется в кабинет врача. Закрыв за собой дверь и бросив мимолётный взгляд на широкую спину доктора, Дженсен без вопросов начинает расстёгивать пиджак и рубашку. Когда врач оборачивается, вытирая руки полотенцем, то удивлённо смотрит на Дженсена и пытается, кажется, что-то возразить. Ну, если считать слова «Эй, что вы делаете, постойте, вы что, я не... что?» возражением.   
– Значит, так. У меня сегодня с утра началась ужасная головная боль, в горле першит, кашель мешает дышать. Я не могу болеть, понимаете? Мне нельзя!   
– У вас ВИЧ? – удивлённо вздёргивает бровь доктор – «Джаред», как написано на бэйдже. Дженсен, шокированный этим вопросом, смотрит на него, затем кашляет и мотает головой:  
– Что? Нет! Почему вы так подумали?  
– Ну, вы сказали, что болеть вам  _нельзя_ , – доктор просто пожимает плечами и глядит на Дженсена с лёгкой усмешкой на губах. Дженсена это не то, чтобы злит, но раздражает точно. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, снова считает до пяти и выдыхает.  
– Нет, у меня нет ВИЧ.  
– Тогда вам можно болеть, – ещё более радостно заявляет этот Джаред.  
– От того, появлюсь я на работе в ближайшую неделю или нет, зависит судьба фирмы, в которой я работаю, – спокойно и вкрадчиво объясняет Дженсен. – Так что мне нельзя болеть. Вы должны проверить меня и сказать, что со мной, выписать лекарства и сделать так, чтобы завтра я был на ногах и желательно в офисе!  
– И одетый, – доктор ухмыляется, откровенно разглядывая торс Дженсена. – Извините, я не думаю, что могу вам помочь.  
Дженсен раздражённо закатывает глаза и делает пару шагов к Джареду.  
– Дело в деньгах? Я заплачу, сколько надо, просто вылечите меня как можно скорее! Прослушайте мои лёгкие, посмотрите горло и выпишите мне эти долбаные лекарства!   
Джаред, кивает на каждое слово Дженсена, и только улыбается шире и шире, в то время как терпение Дженсена подходит к концу. Он уже готов стонать от отчаяния. Почему из всех докторов ему попался кретин, пусть и с такой очаровательной улыбкой?   
В конце концов, Джаред вздыхает и согласно кивает со словами:  
– Ну, если вы настаиваете, – он берёт со стола какой-то странный [стетоскоп](http://www.medtechmarket.ru/zadmin_data/foto.image/27972.jpg) и вставляет наушники в уши.   
Прислонив холодную головку к правому соску Дженсена, он улыбается, явно оттого, что Дженсен недовольно шипит и морщится, но молчит. Он «слушает» долго, кажется, дольше, чем обычные врачи. Как и положено, говорит дышать или не дышать, кашлять или что-нибудь сказать. При этом он как-то тупо хихикает, что Дженсена начинает просто-напросто бесить. После того, как он вешает стетоскоп себе на шею, он разворачивает Дженсена к себе и заставляет открыть рот и сказать «А-а-а». Он держится большим и указательным пальцами за подбородок, и в какой-то момент Дженсену кажется, что он начинает поглаживать его челюсть.   
– Плохо, очень плохо, – качает головой Джаред и смотрит на грудь Дженсена, отпустив подбородок. Он кладёт ладонь ему между рёбер на мечевидный отросток и надавливает. – Больно?  
– Неприятно, – бурчит Дженсен, и доктор снова ухмыляется.  
Джаред проводит обеими руками по груди, спускается к торсу, очерчивает кончиками пальцев кубики пресса и обводит пупок, отчего пальцы на ногах Дженсена поджимаются, а всё тело непроизвольно покрывается мурашками.  
– Эм, док? – слегка нервно выдыхает он, глядя на Джареда, нахмурившись. – Здесь не болит.  
– А... да, конечно, кхм, – Джаред мило улыбается и перемещает руки обратно на ключицы. – Мистер...  
– Дженсен.  
– Дженсен… Это имя или фамилия?  
– Имя.  
– Хорошо. Ясно, – Джаред как-то нервно вздыхает, наконец, отстраняясь.   
Дженсен только сейчас понимает, что большую часть обследования просто не дышал (даже когда его об этом не просили) и пялился на доктора. А сейчас, когда тот отстранился, сел за стол и что-то пишет на листке, игнорируя лежащую рядом медицинскую карту, он украдкой рассматривает кабинет. Белая непрозрачная ширма загораживает большую часть комнаты, и Дженсену любопытно, что за ней, но он не собирается спрашивать. Всю противоположную стену занимает большой книжный шкаф с кучей папок и медицинских карт, а рабочий стол завален бумажками и брошюрами всех цветов радуги. Дженсен не вчитывается в то, что на них написано, но замечает на одной из них женщину с ребёнком и слово «Здоровье».   
– Вы можете одеваться, – подняв голову, говорит Джаред и вкладывает листок со своими каракулями между страничек карты. Он неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как Дженсен надевает обратно рубашку и пиджак. Под этим пристальным взглядом любой бы почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а Дженсена уже вообще почти начинает трясти. Когда он расправляется с пиджаком, то садится напротив Джареда в ожидании диагноза, но тот молчит и просто улыбается.  
– Может, какие-нибудь рекомендации? Симптомы? Что мне нужно делать? – Дженсен раздражённо передёргивает плечами.  
– Скажи, Дженсен, ты в последнее время много работаешь?  
– Ну... нет, – Дженсен щурится и хмурится, зная, что выдаёт тем самым свою ложь.  
– Ладно, я рекомендую постельный режим. Два дня. Лежать на диване и ничего не делать. Смотреть бессмысленные фильмы и заедать всё сладостями.  
– Какие-то странные советы, док.  
– Зато эффективные, – хмыкает Джаред. – Все беды из-за переутомления. Организм просто требует отдыха, мистер Эклз, Дженсен.   
– Мне нельзя отдыхать столько! У меня важное совещание... а, ладно, вам всё равно не понять.  
– Возможно. Но, как я уже сказал – побольше отдыхать, спать и пить жидкостей. Горячий чай с вареньем, чтобы горло не болело. Только не мёд! В горячей среде мёд теряет полезные свойства! Если есть температура, надо завернуться в плед и хорошенько пропотеть. Ну, и вот...  
Дженсен удивлённо глядит на протянутую руку Джареда и на лежащие на ладони разноцветные конфеты.  
– Зачем? – тупо спрашивает он, моргая.  
– Это таблетки от головной боли, – беззаботно отзывается Джаред.  
– Это «M&M’s», – недоумённо возражает Дженсен. Он даже больше не может раздражаться из-за этого странного доктора.   
Джаред смотрит на него испытующе, затем пожимает плечами и забрасывает всю горсть конфет себе в рот. Дженсен сглатывает, невольно наблюдая за тем, как Джаред жуёт, как двигается его кадык, когда он глотает и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке.  
– Ладно, ты чертовски милый, но мне действительно нужно вернуться к работе. Так что. Вот, – Джаред всовывает в руку Дженсена его карту и подпихивает к выходу. На пороге он ещё раз обворожительно улыбается и, пригласив в кабинет беременную женщину, говорит, глядя Дженсену в глаза:  
– Заходи ещё, Дженсен, – и отворачивается к пациентке, кладя руку той на живот. – Хей, Дарла, как наш дружок?  
После того, как Джаред закрывает дверь, Дженсен некоторое время тупо стоит и пялится на табличку с именем и должностью на ней. Его сердце падает в пятки, и он чувствует, как к щекам стремительно приливает кровь. Оглянувшись на очередь в кабинет, он нервно сглатывает: все женщины, стоящие на приём к Джареду Падалеки удивлённо и с подозрением смотрят на него. Дженсен на всякий случай ещё раз проверяет, не показалось ли ему ужасное. Но на табличке, как и в первый раз, написано: «Джаред Падалеки. Гинеколог». Он опускает взгляд на зажатую в руке карту и с лёгкостью находит заложенную в неё бумажку с рецептом, но всё, что там начёркано – это номер телефона, совет сходить к терапевту и подмигивающий смайлик.   
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Дженсен сматывается из коридора под жутковатый шёпот пациенток.  



	2. Chapter 2

Закрыв дверь за последней клиенткой, Джаред подходит к мусорной корзине и выбрасывает очередную пару латексных перчаток. Сегодня, как, впрочем, и всегда, выдался нелёгкий день, но зато после обеда обычную рутину разнообразил один забавный субъект, который с того самого момента не идёт у Джареда из головы. Дженсен Эклз. Джаред сначала подумал, что это розыгрыш кого-нибудь из друзей. Те уже миллион раз твердили, что ему нужно отвлечься от работы («Хотя как можно ещё больше отвлекаться, когда целыми днями напролёт суёшь пальцы и всякие игрушки в вагины? А, нет, стоп, это же Джаред. Да отвлекись ты уже!»). Так что он бы не удивился, если бы парень оказался просто подставным, чтобы «отвлечь» Джареда от «этого изобилия кисок». Но всё оказалось не так просто, потому что когда Дженсен отчаянно и с тем ещё гонором начал говорить Джареду, что и как ему делать, до Джареда начало доходить. Эклз просто заблудился и каким-то образом зарулил к нему (что странно, кабинет терапевта в другом крыле здания), начал раздеваться и потребовал его щупать и слушать. Ну, Джаред же не робот, правильно? Будучи геем, проводить большую часть дня в компании женщин и их прелестей – иногда же всё-таки хочется и разнообразить «рацион». А тут такая прелесть сама приходит и настойчиво требует, чтобы её тискали и трогали. Джаред не мог отказаться в принципе. Наверное, даже будь он только наполовину геем, всё равно не упустил бы случая. Парень-то просто охренительно красивый, и тело его… ох, он бы с удовольствием продолжил, и не отказался бы от более  _глубокого_  осмотра.   
Сейчас, вспоминая этого Дженсена, Джаред не может избавиться от улыбки, которая прочно поселилась на его лице. Так просто отпускать его не хотелось, поэтому он оставил свой номер телефона. С гей-радаром, как и с умением петь, Джареду не повезло, поэтому он признаёт – шанс, что Дженсен тоже окажется геем и хоть чуточку будет заинтересован в нём, равен, наверное, минус нулю. Тем не менее, он не теряет надежды, что может быть, когда-нибудь... Ну, или это просто останется в прошлом как очередное забавное недоразумение. Ведь с кем не бывает этих неловких ситуаций.   
Дженсен не забывается на следующий день, и через неделю тоже, он снится Джареду каждую ночь, вытворяя во снах такое, о чём он раньше даже думать не смел. Джаред решается на отчаянные меры – он отвлекается единственно действенным способом – на выходных идёт в гей-клуб и ищет себе развлечение на ночь. Только спустя час бессмысленных поисков он понимает, что высматривает кого-нибудь, хоть немного похожего на этого чёртова Дженсена. Вот у того такая же причёска, а вот тот весь в веснушках, вот этот ещё ничего, и губы у него... неплохо бы смотрелись на члене Джареда. Хотя, конечно, губы самого Дженсена смотрелись бы на его члене ещё лучше.   
Джаред чертыхается и встаёт с табурета, чтобы уйти из клуба и подрочить дома. Никакого облегчения после тяжёлой недели он не получает, и это его бесит. А Дженсен снова снится, сволочь.   
Он всегда знал, что его может конкретно так заклинить на чём-то или на ком-то, и он ведь не упокоится, пока не получит желаемого. Некоторые люди готовы убить ради достижения цели… или ограбить банк… или взять кого-то в заложники для получения выкупа… или сделать ещё что-нибудь отчаянное. Что делает Джаред? Он рыскает в Интернете в поисках Дженсенов Эклзов в Остине. Он идиот, ведь даже не удосужился посмотреть дату рождения этого чувака. Однако Гугл долго его всё равно не мучает, и уже буквально второй ссылкой выдаёт страничку на статью про архитектурное агентство имени – та-дам! – самого Эклза.   
– Бинго! – Джаред вскидывает вверх кулак и зачитывается хвалебной статьёй об агентстве и главном архитектурном дизайнере Дженсене Эклзе до глубокой ночи. Наутро у него уже готов план, как ненавязчиво и «чисто случайно» встречаться с тем чуть чаще, чем никогда больше. Может, когда Джаред удостоверится в том, что Дженсен не гей и просто-напросто не заинтересован, тогда этот дурацкий азарт и стремление объять необъятное поутихнет? Словно то, что Эклз до сих пор не позвонил, уже не достаточное доказательство того, что Джареду всё равно ничего не светит. Было бы очень неплохо, если это не так. И в лучшем случае он всё-таки получит Эклза себе в постель. У Джареда сны вещие, а то, что он видит последнюю неделю... ох, как ему хочется, чтобы они воплотились в жизнь, как и остальное.   
  
  
В первый день своей кампании под названием «Заполучить Дженсена Эклза» (он выбирал между этим и «Штурм крепости имени Дженсена Эклза») Джаред караулит его недалеко от входа в офис, стараясь выглядеть незаметно. С его ростом это не так-то просто, но если сидеть за столиком в открытой кафешке, натянув кепку по самый кончик носа, можно сойти за обычного посетителя. Такого же, как и многие вокруг. Джаред бы не обратил на себя такого внимание, это уж точно.   
Он нервно отстукивает кончиком ботинка по ножке стола и всё время сверяется с часами, посматривает то на вход в офис, то на запястье. Ровно в два двадцать Дженсен выходит из здания и направляется в кофейню на улице напротив в сопровождении высокой рыжеволосой девицы. Джаред не знает, кто она, но вероятно, что это деловой партнёр – они с Эклзом всё время что-то активно обсуждают. Пытаясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительным в глазах прохожих и сидящих за соседними столиками людей, Джаред дожидается окончания обеденного перерыва Дженсена и уходит домой, чтобы вернуться на это же место завтра.   
Всё повторяется чуть меньше рабочей недели, и в следующий понедельник, так как это не его рабочая смена, он приходит в кофейню в два пятнадцать и заказывает себе крепкий чёрный кофе. В два двадцать один Джаред направляется к выходу и, точно по расписанию, врезается в Эклза, обливая и его, и себя кофе. Горячо, блин! Он неожиданно даже для себя взвывает и оттягивает от груди футболку, надеясь только, что не слишком сильно ошпарился. И не покалечил Дженсена.   
– Твою мать! – пострадавший не так сильно Эклз поднимает глаза и встречается с виноватым взглядом Джареда. – Какого хрена?  
Его от ожогов спасает пиджак и проявившаяся под намокшей рубашкой майка.   
– Извини? Это ты на меня налетел, – отвечает Джаред, дёргая плечом. Мокрая и остывшая футболка неприятно липнет к груди, но это мелочи. Он смотрит на Дженсена пристальнее, будто только сейчас узнав, кто перед ним, и расплывается в ехидной ухмылке. Врождённый актёрский талант не пропить.   
– Хэй, я тебя знаю. Дженсен, правильно? Ты был у меня на приёме пару недель назад.  
Лицо Дженсена мгновенно покрывается румянцем, а девушка рядом с ним заливается хохотом, хватаясь за живот. Похоже, она осведомлена о феерическом походе Эклза к Джареду. Хочется ещё знать, кем она Дженсену приходится. Девушка? Жена? Или, как Джаред подумал в первый раз, всего лишь коллега?   
– Не думал, что ты меня запомнишь, – бурчит Дженсен в ответ и с сожалением смотрит на бурое пятно на светло-голубой рубашке. Джаред, к слову, выглядит не лучше, но на его красной футболке кофе смотрится не настолько ужасно. Хоть и по-прежнему неприятно.  
– Сложно не запомнить такую... выдающуюся личность. Как твоя болезнь? Тебе полегчало?   
– Без твоей помощи, спасибо, – Дженсен разворачивается и очевидно собирается уйти из кафе, но Джаред так просто не может отпустить его, ведь не за этим он сюда пришёл.  
– Хэй, ты не хочешь извиниться? – зовёт он Эклза, и тот медленно оборачивается обратно, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда, удивлённо вздёрнув брови.  
– Что, прости? Ты налетаешь на меня, обливаешь своим долбаным кофе и просишь, чтобы  _я_  извинился?   
– Ну, да, – Джаред беззаботно улыбается и указывает на свою грудь. – Только это  _ты_  налетел на меня. Не замечаешь никого и ничего на своём пути. Скажешь, не так?  
– Не замечает, – поддакивает рыжая и ухмыляется, протягивая Дженсену стаканчик с кофе. К удивлению Джареда, она вручает новый напиток и ему тоже. – Извините моего босса, он иногда – всегда – такой грубый, когда какие-то проблемы на работе, так что не стоит обращать внимания. Привет, нас не представили. Я Данниль Харрис, помощник, и просто друг.  
– Джаред Падалеки, очень приятно, я...  
– Уже уходит, – Дженсен бросает ещё один взгляд на Джареда и, наконец, разворачивается и выходит из кофейни, чудом не врезавшись в очередного посетителя, который проходит к стойке, ворча себе под нос что-то о неотёсанных чурбанах.   
– М-м-м… Я слышала о вас, Джаред, – Данниль улыбается ему и подмигивает. Настроение Джареда стремительно поднимается. Значит, Дженсен точно рассказал о том случае. Ну, интересно, как именно он это преподнёс? И Данниль представилась, как «просто друг», это не может не радовать. Джаред думает, что Харрис ему уже нравится.   
– Да? Только хорошее, я надеюсь? – лукаво улыбается он, чуть склоняя голову на бок.  
– Могу только сказать, что руки у вас действительно такие огромные, как Дженсен и рассказывал, – Данниль снова усмехается и, бросив «до встречи», тоже разворачивается и выходит из кофейни.   
Джаред провожает её взглядом и с удивлённой полуулыбкой думает: что это только что было? И куда он снова собирается вляпаться?  
  
  
На следующий день всё повторяется почти точь-в-точь, только Джаред в последний момент успевает увернуться, и на этот раз его футболка и рубашка Эклза не страдает. Данниль смеётся, когда Дженсен сурово смотрит Джареду в глаза и спрашивает:  
– Да ты издеваешься, что ли?  
– Нет, просто слежу за тобой, – честно говорит Джаред, пожимает плечами и, кивнув Данниль, первым выходит из кофейни. Он буквально чувствует взгляд Эклза, обращённый ему в спину, и ухмыляется своим мыслям. Почти попался.  
Два дня Джаред работает, а, придя домой, продумывает то, что будет делать завтра. И, если понадобится, послезавтра. Просто приходить и действовать на нервы Дженсену недостаточно – тот реагирует на него меньше, чем на остальных, а на остальных он никак не реагирует.   
Зато в их третью встречу Данниль общается с Джаредом, и очень даже мило – они болтают о погоде и фильмах, пока Эклз заказывает себе чёрный кофе и булочку с корицей. И, даже несмотря на то, что Харрис уходит следом за Дженсеном, она прощается с Джаредом, как со старым приятелем.   
На следующий день Джаред сидит за столом в кофейне и мониторит дверь, ожидая, когда придут Эклз с Харрис. Дженсен появляется на две минуты позже своего обычного расписания, и, как ни странно, один. Джаред вздёргивает бровь, ухмыляется, поднимает руку и добродушно машет. Дженсен медленно лавирует между столиками и становится прямо перед Джаредом, глядя на стакан с остывающим кофе и тарелку с булочкой, которые Джаред купил специально для него.  
– Привет. Угощайся, – предлагает он с улыбкой.  
– Слушай, ну что ты от меня хочешь? – Дженсен устало трёт переносицу и присаживается напротив, игнорируя приветствие.   
– По-моему, это очевидно, – Джаред пододвигает заказ Дженсену. Тот оценивающе осматривает содержимое тарелки, словно старается обнаружить там отраву.  
– Как и то, что я не заинтересован, – спокойно вздыхает он, наконец. Слава богу, Джаред уже думал, что снова будет игнорировать.   
Он безмятежно пожимает плечами и только самодовольно ухмыляется, делая глоток кофе.  
– Ты не позвонил, – просто говорит он, глядя в лицо Дженсену. Чёртово наваждение не проходит, Джаред готов на многое для того, чтобы заполучить этого нахального рыжего Эклза себе.   
– Не было времени, – Дженсен недолго рассматривает картонный стаканчик, прежде чем взять его и сделать пару глотков.  
– Значит, дело только во времени? Ты не сказал, что не хотел или выбросил телефон, или просто не было охоты? И у тебя нет желания дать мне в морду за толстые намёки? Ха!  
Лицо Дженсена едва заметно меняется при этих словах, и он опускает глаза. Значит, Джаред прав, собственно, как и всегда. Он мысленно даёт сам себе «пять» и уже начинает празднование победы.   
– Я, кажется, уже сказал, что не заинтересован. У меня нет времени, – Дженсен щурится и говорит шёпотом, явно боясь, что его услышат.  
– Брось, на себя всегда должно быть время.   
– У меня его нет, – отрезает Дженсен, и Джаред смеётся, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– У тебя есть обеденный перерыв.  
Дженсен вздёргивает бровь в знак любопытства.   
– Что можно успеть в обеденный перерыв?  
– О, очень многое, – уверяет его Джаред, облизывая губы и замечая, как Дженсен залипает взглядом на этом действии.   
– Короче, я не намерен тратить на тебя свои свободные полчаса, так что извини, – категорично заявляет Дженсен, но не торопится уходить, сидит на стуле, может, даже чересчур ровно. – Надеюсь, что тебя удовлетворит ответ «нет».   
– Ответ не удовлетворит, а вот ты можешь, – довольно кивает Джаред.  
Дженсен бросает на него суровый взгляд и скрещивает руки на груди, усаживаясь поудобнее.  
– Будто ты что-то можешь мне предложить.  
Лёд тронулся, думает Джаред и, наконец, мысленно ликует, впрочем, не показывая этого внешне.   
– Именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь, – он лукаво подмигивает, наклонившись над столом так, чтобы быть ближе к отодвинувшемуся Дженсену.   
Тот мгновение хмурится так, что между бровей залегает морщинка, а затем лицо его разглаживается, и он усмехается.  
– И что потом?  
– Что хочешь. Можем разойтись как в море корабли или, если тебе понравится – а тебе понравится, я гарантирую – ты сможешь сам решить. Ты мальчик взрослый, что мне с тобой лукавить, правда?   
Дженсен облизывает губы, и теперь сам Джаред невольно засматривается этим зрелищем. Ну вот, если Эклз откажется, то всё, что останется, это дрочить по ночам, вспоминая эти влажные губы (ну да, будто Джаред не делал этого и до сегодняшнего дня).  
– Просто секс? Безо всяких последствий и обязательств? – Дженсен уточняет, словно уже заинтересовался.   
Джареда прямо так и подмывает подскочить на стуле, но он заставляет себя успокоиться и кивнуть.   
– Безо всяких.   
– Почему ты преследуешь меня? Почему… почему именно я?  
– Так получилось, что ты единственный мужчина, появившийся на моей работе, так что ты прочно запал мне в душу, – Джаред прикладывает руки к груди и награждает его искренним взглядом.  
– Если мы займёмся сексом, ты отстанешь от меня?  
– Если ты этого сам захочешь – определённо.  
Дженсен молчит. Джаред ждёт, по-прежнему смотря пристально, не давая путей к отступлению. Он так близко, Эклз уже почти сломался. По его лицу прямо видно все эмоции, как бы он не пытался их скрыть. Джаред мысленно считает: три… два… один…   
– Ладно. Считай, что контракт подписан, – Дженсен быстро допивает свой кофе, бросает двадцатку на стол и направляется к выходу из кафе.  
– Эй, ты не сказал, когда! – кричит Джаред ему в след.  
– Я пришлю тебе адрес, – Дженсен даже не оборачивается, так что не может видеть самодовольной улыбки, поселившейся на лице Джареда. Кажется, он сорвал Джек-пот.   
[](http://i011.radikal.ru/1311/64/ac6e057a7303.png)


	3. Chapter 3

– Ты позвонил ему? – Данниль забирается с ногами на барный стул и опирается о стойку, наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен развязывает галстук.  
– Нет, отстань. И вообще, я не собираюсь ему звонить. И писать не собираюсь.  
– Почти неделя прошла, Дженсен! Собираешься! – она стучит кулаком по стойке, отчего Дженсен аж подпрыгивает на месте, глядя на подругу во все глаза. – Тебе срочно надо потрахаться.  
– С каких это пор ты взяла на себя роль моего сексолога?  
– А тебе нужен сексолог? Неужели есть что-то, чего я о тебе не знаю, а, Дженсен?   
– Проехали. Между прочим, я уже жалею, что всё тебе рассказал. Ты знаешь слишком много, мне придётся тебя убить, – он снимает рубашку и аккуратно вешает её на вешалку.  
– Найми киллера, и пусть он будет похож на Джареда. И перед тем, как убить, пусть он сначала разденется и сделает со мной много неприличных вещей, а ещё лучше, пусть просто затрахает до смерти. Смерть от оргазма – прекрасная смерть... – Данниль блаженно закатывает глаза, а Дженсен только головой качает.   
– Ты невыносимая, Харрис. И это мне-то надо потрахаться?  
– Я не отрицаю, что и мне это нужно. Дженсен, может, есть хоть малюсенькая вероятность того, что я когда-нибудь доберусь до твоего члена, а? – она забавно хлопает ресницами, глядя Дженсену в глаза.  
– Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, повторяю: ты знаешь  _слишком_  много.  
Данниль смеётся, как гиена, а Дженсен, вытащив из шкафа полотенце, бредёт в душ. Данниль сквозь смех кричит ему вслед что-то типа «возьми меня с собой, жеребец», но Дженсен игнорирует её, фыркнув себе под нос.   
Горячие струи приятно бьют по уставшим за день мышцам, и Дженсен позволяет себе немного расслабиться, прикрывает глаза и подставляет лицо под душ. Такие минуты, когда не надо думать, что-то решать и общаться с кем-то, большая редкость. Но, несмотря на то, что Дженсен уговаривает себя не думать, мыслями он то и дело возвращается к Джареду, его предложению, невольно вспоминает его пальцы у себя на коже... Дженсен тогда не заметил этого, потому что был слишком разгорячён из-за простуды и разговора с Данни, но в кабинете Джареда было холодно, а он сам, его руки, они обжигали и без того горящую от температуры кожу. Чёрт, ну и что Дженсен потеряет, если согласится на предложение этого парня? Да ничего, а вот если не согласится, то потеряет шанс переспать с таким горячим, высоким, сильным...  
– Дженс, ты там дрочишь, что ли? Я поехала домой, просто не хотела уходить, не попрощавшись.  
– Окей, – вздыхает Дженсен, приходя в себя и смотря вниз, на вставший от одних только мыслей член. – Увидимся в понедельник. Не забудь закрыть дверь!  
– Пока, большой босс.   
Дженсен ещё какое-то время стоит под горячими струями, а затем выкручивает кран холодной воды, поддавая напора. Он уже тянется к налитому кровью члену, когда его ушей касается посторонний звук. За то время, что он живёт один (читай: постоянно), он превратился в того ещё параноика, так что любой звук или посторонний шум, Дженсен принимает за угрозу. Выключив воду, он прислушивается, но больше ничего не слышит. Звук, который его отвлёк, очень походил на открывающуюся входную дверь. Данниль ушла минут десять назад, наверняка, как обычно, что-то забыла и вернулась.  
– Данни? – обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, Дженсен выходит из ванной и встречается взглядом с Джаредом, стоящим посреди гостиной. – Ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Так и знал, что этой рыжей нельзя верить, – хмыкает Джаред, снимая с плеча увесистую сумку, в которой что-то звякает, когда он опускает её на пол. – Не то, чтобы я был против, кстати. Ты ведь так и не прислал адрес… Твоя подруга позвонила и сказала, что это просто супер срочно, что у неё какие-то серьёзные проблемы. Вообще-то я не работаю по вызову, но она звучала очень убедительно.  
– А ты не можешь бросить даму в беде, да? – Дженсен скрещивает руки на груди, пристально глядя на незваного гостя. И не важно, что он пять минут назад собирался дрочить, думая об этом самом госте.   
– Такая уж у меня натура, – пожимает плечами Джаред, улыбаясь этой своей ехидной улыбкой с очаровательно подлыми ямочками. Дженсена вдруг пробирает дрожью, когда Джаред оглядывает его с ног до головы, буквально вылизывая взглядом. А потом до него внезапно доходит, в каком виде он здесь стоит.   
– Я, это, пойду оденусь. Ты можешь подождать, я приготовлю кофе. А то получается, что зря пришёл, – Дженсен уже делает шаг к спальне, но Джаред припечатывает его к месту взглядом, а в следующую секунду и вовсе прижимает к стене, навалившись всем своим весом.   
– Я предпочитаю кофе после. Или утром не откажусь, – шепчет Джаред прямо в губы Дженсена, отчего спирает дыхание, и сердце начинает колотиться как бешеное. Дженсен этого не планировал, всё идёт не так, как надо, его размеренная и правильная жизнь вся катится к чертям после встречи с этим человеком. И сейчас Дженсен ни за что не хочет, чтобы Джаред уходил, останавливался или вообще прекращал прижиматься вот так, жарко, до дрожи.   
– Уверенная в себе сволочь, да? – хрипит он, глядя на Джареда снизу вверх, так как тот возвышается над ним на полголовы. Большой, сильный, горячий, боже…  
– Как и ты, разве нет? – улыбается Джаред.   
Дженсен мотает головой, думая только о том, почему Джаред его не целует. Понимание приходит, когда тот немного отстраняется, давая последнюю возможность отказаться, но Дженсен уже слишком распалён, чтобы отступать и отпускать. Он притягивает Джареда за шею и впивается в губы поцелуем, тут же кусается, язык его скользит по кромке зубов, и Дженсен стонет, когда Джаред чуть прикусывает за кончик, всасывая язык и причмокивая.   
Как они оказываются в спальне на кровати, Дженсен не помнит. Он лежит на спине, Джаред, совершенно голый, охренительный, скалой нависает сверху, и думать уже больше не хочется.   
– Как ты любишь? Сверху, снизу? – вдруг спрашивает Джаред, оторвавшись от шеи Дженсена, где, наверное, уже красуются засосы.   
– Можем просто подрочить друг другу, – брякает Дженсен раньше, чем успевает подумать.  
– На первом свидании не даёшь, да, Эклз? – Джаред усмехается, оглаживает его бока своими большими ладонями, вызывая тем самым дрожь по всему телу и мурашки по коже.   
– Это не свидание, – Дженсен не говорит, он шепчет, едва в силах сдерживать стоны и мольбы сделать уже что-нибудь, наконец. Нет, он и так позволил себе многое, упрашивать он не собирается. Но, блядь, как же хочется.  
– А могло бы быть, – упрямится Джаред, и Дженсену хочется его за это ударить. Лучше бы продолжал делать то, что начал, а не языком трепал почём зря. Нет, конечно, он мог бы и языком поработать… в правильном направлении.  
Дженсен приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Джареда в упор, безмолвно спрашивая, долго тот будет медлить?   
– Не могло, у меня нет…   
– Времени. Да, я помню, – Джаред толчком в плечо заставляет Дженсена лечь обратно и, положив руки на колени, раздвигает ему ноги, глядя на стоящий и уже сочащийся смазкой член. – Думаю, две минуты, чтобы кончить у тебя найдутся.  
– Я могу больше, ох, чёрт… – Дженсен понимает, что вряд ли выдержит дольше двух минут, когда Джаред накрывает его член ртом и начинает сосать. Он втягивает щёки и забирает так глубоко, что Дженсен чувствует головкой стенки горла, отчего голова идёт кругом, а желание стягивается тугим узлом внизу живота, яйца поджимаются, когда Джаред берёт мошонку в руку и начинает мягко поглаживать большим пальцем шов.   
Дженсен сжимает простынь в кулаках, изо всех сил стараясь не поддавать бёдрами вверх, но это получается плохо, особенно когда Джаред, немного давясь, дыша через раз, полностью надевается на член Дженсена, прижимаясь носом к лобку. Дженсен вскрикивает, выгибается и кончает глубоко в глотке Джареда, дрожа всем телом от оргазма, оттого, как Джаред выдаивает его, посасывая теперь только головку, размазывая остатки спермы по своим губам и члену Дженсена.  
– Меньше минуты, – самодовольно говорит Джаред, последний раз лизнув отверстие и поднявшись на руках к Дженсену.   
– У тебя, что, секундомер в голову вшит? – бурчит Дженсен и отворачивается, когда тот пытается его поцеловать. – Ты только что сосал мне!   
Джаред смотрит сначала удивлённо, затем начинает ржать, скатываясь с Дженсена на кровать. Что это только что было?  
– А ты, я смотрю, умеешь кайф-то пообломать, – сквозь смех бормочет Падалеки, приподнимаясь на локте.   
– Что? – возмущается Дженсен, глядя на него слегка раскосыми глазами. – Нет ничего такого в том, что мне не хочется тебя целовать, когда твои губы в сперме.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, что это сексуально?   
– А ты никогда не думал, что это противно? – парирует Дженсен, сводя брови вместе. Джаред снова смеётся над ним, кладёт руку на чувствительный член и начинает водить вверх-вниз, не слушая жалкие протесты о том, что он больше ничего не хочет.  
– У тебя вообще секс был когда-нибудь? – всё ещё ехидно улыбаясь, спрашивает Джаред.  
– Конечно, был!  
– И было это исключительно в миссионерской позе, под одеялом, при выключенном свете, – Джаред кивает каждому своему слову, отчего в Дженсене вскипает недовольство. Этот человек практически назвал его ханжой! Это не так, – думает Дженсен, злясь на себя, и на Джареда, и на Данниль. Да, вообще во всём виновата она, это из-за неё Падалеки сейчас здесь, дрочит Дженсену, говорит ужасные вещи и подстрекает его.  
– Это не так! – уже вслух недовольно бурчит он, глядя Джареду прямо в глаза. Когда тот мягко сжимает в руке его мошонку, Дженсена пробирает дрожь и он, закатив глаза, шумно выдыхает через нос.  
– Это так, Дженсен, иначе ты бы поцеловал меня.   
– Может, мне просто противно.  
– А мне кажется, что это горячо.  
– У нас явно разные понятия того, что может быть горячо.  
– Расскажи мне о своих, – Джаред двигает рукой настойчивее, снова вызывая дрожь, член встаёт против воли Дженсена, ему хочется большего, чем просто дрочка или минет. – Не будь снобом.  
– Снобом? – шипит он, уворачиваясь от ласк и, садясь на кровати, смотрит на Джареда сверху вниз почти злыми глазами.   
Вопреки словам Падалеки об «обломать кайф», стоит у него твёрдо, и капля смазки блестит на головке, так и маня коснуться, слизать языком. Дженсен на пару секунд зависает, смотрит внимательно сначала на член Джареда, затем в потемневшие глаза. Его как переклинивает, он поворачивается, достаёт из нижнего ящика прикроватной тумбочки почти полный флакон со смазкой и презерватив и бросает их на кровать. Тут же резко перекидывает одну ногу через бёдра Джареда, трётся задницей о член, берёт тюбик и, сурово глядя в глаза, выдавливает смазку на пальцы и мигом вставляет в себя сразу два. Джаред торопливо разрывает упаковку презерватива и, не отрывая глаз от разворачивающегося перед ним шоу, быстро натягивает резинку.   
– Сейчас я покажу тебе сноба, – рычит Дженсен, растягивая себя быстрыми и резкими движениями, двумя, а потом и тремя пальцами. Чувствуя, что уже хватит, он берёт член Джареда в руку и, размазав остатки разогретой и уже потёкшей смазки, направляет в себя, упираясь рукой тому в грудь. Джаред хватает ртом воздух и приподнимается на локтях, кладёт руки на его бёдра, удерживая от резких движений, но Дженсен только злобно шипит и одним жёстким «Лежать!» заставляет Джареда упасть обратно, выгнуться в спине и застонать, когда сжимает его внутри, даже не впустив член полностью.   
– Ох, блядь! – вскрикивает Джаред, запрокидывая голову назад, зарываясь между мягкими подушками. Дженсен не одобряет и это, рычит, чтобы тот заткнулся. Одним верным движением он насаживается до упора и смотрит вниз на задрожавшего Джареда, который явно не знает, куда деть руки и отчаянно сжимает в кулаках подушку.   
Боль, сперва разлившаяся по позвоночнику, достаточно быстро сменяется тянущим удовольствием, которого Дженсен не испытывал уже, наверное, вечность. Член Джареда по смазке прекрасно двигается внутри, когда Дженсен медленно приподнимается на коленях и быстро опускается обратно, снова и снова вызывая вскрики и стоны.   
– Сноб, да? – шипит он, сжимаясь и двигая бёдрами вкруговую, зная, что вышибает тем самым остатки мозга не только у себя, но и Падалеки. – Ханжа?   
Дженсен слегка меняет угол, с лёгкостью находя правильный – теперь при каждом движении член Джареда задевает его простату, и по телу бежит дрожь удовольствия.  
Буквально с десяток таких хаотичных и резких движений, и Дженсен чувствует, как Джаред кончает внутри него, сжимая пальцами кожу на бёдрах. Он жмурится, ещё несколько раз двигается вверх-вниз, соскальзывает с члена и, подтянувшись на кровати, встаёт так, что его собственный член теперь у Джареда перед носом. Тому не нужно ничего говорить, уже в следующую секунду он приподнимается и прижимается губами к стволу, облизывая и причмокивая, нажимает языком на выступающую вену, и Дженсена ведёт. Он кончает, сперма попадает Джареду на щёку, но тому всё равно, он просто довольно, как сытый кот, смотрит вверх и похабно облизывает губы.  
– Ну, что? По-прежнему считаешь, что я сноб? – бурчит Дженсен, сползая на кровать.  
– Считаю, что тебя очень легко взять на «слабо», – отвечает ему Джаред и всё-таки добивается своего – целует, размазывая капли спермы по их губам.   
Ладно, Дженсен даже готов признать, что это достаточно горячо. Но он ни за что не скажет этого вслух.   
Какое-то время они лежат молча, не двигаясь. Дженсен уже чувствует, как начинает проваливаться в сон, но тут Джаред портит всю «малину»:  
– Давно ты живёшь один? – тихо спрашивает он.  
– С тех пор, как переехал в Остин.  
– А когда ты переехал в Остин?  
– Шесть лет назад.  
– И тебе не скучно одному?  
– Слушай, – Дженсен садится и смотрит куда-то в подушку над головой Джареда, с трудом заставляя себя не глазеть на покрытую испариной грудь. – Слушай, договор был только на секс, это не значит, что включены разговорчики по душам, обнимашки и держание за руки. Я не по этой части. И вообще, завтра на работу.  
Джаред смотрит на него какое-то время, затем лишь ухмыляется:  
– Это тонкий намёк на то, что ты не оставляешь в своей постели тех, с кем только что трахался?  
– Это не намёк, а прямой текст, – Дженсен просто пожимает плечами, ложится на подушку и поворачивается к Джареду спиной. – И вообще я много чего не делаю.  
На самом деле, в душе он вовсе не против того, чтобы Джаред проигнорировал эти его слова и остался на ночь. На одну ночь. Ему можно. Наверное.  
[](http://s020.radikal.ru/i723/1311/bd/a64e28f43194.png)


	4. Chapter 4

Джаред искренне надеялся, что его отпустит. Всегда ведь отпускало, как только он добивался своего. Но в этот раз всё не так просто. Его не отпускает. Ни после столь желанного секса с Дженсеном, который был едва ли не в миллион раз круче, чем в любой фантазии Джареда. Ни даже спустя неделю, во время которой Дженсен маринует его в собственных мыслях. Он не звонит и не пишет, и Джаред с каждым днём всё больше утверждается в том, что Дженсен выполнил «свою часть договора», и теперь Джаред должен отстать. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать – постоянно думает об этом самодовольном рыжем выскочке.   
Друзья называют его идиотом, и все, как один, твердят, что он должен позвонить Дженсену. Но он-то знает, что если позвонит, то сделает ситуацию только хуже. Хотя и так кажется, что хуже уже некуда. Ладно, тот факт, что он тупо не знает его телефона, Джаред не стал озвучивать.  
Нормально было так безумно влюбляться, когда ему было пятнадцать, ну, ладно, двадцать. Столько лет прошло, а он всё такой же идиот, не умеющий сдерживать брызжущие из всех щелей эмоции. Да и к тому же, он ведь совсем не знает Эклза! Так какого хрена его так к нему тянет, словно нет больше на свете нормальных мужиков, способных привлечь внимание Джареда Падалеки? Как оказывается, нет. И это навевает тоску. За тоской пойдёт депрессия, после его уволят с работы, а потом и жить будет не на что и незачем. Да, Джаред знает всё о себе в такие моменты. Вот только до сих пор не научился их избегать, снова и снова вляпываясь в подобное дерьмо. Сам виноват, придурок.  
– М-м-м, а как насчёт Грега? – спрашивает Сэнди, перекрикивая музыку в баре, куда они пришли после работы. Развеяться, побороть наступающую депрессию и вообще просто оттянуться в любимой компании.   
– Нашего Грега? – недоумённо переспрашивает Джаред. Он смотрит на подругу, как на ненормальную. В первую очередь потому, что она предлагает «забыться в объятьях» Грега, их отоларинголога в клинике. Мало того, что отношения на работе категорически запрещены, так ещё и… нет, Грег очень привлекательный молодой человек. Но он определённо точно не во вкусе Джареда. Вот Дженсен, например, с его сильными руками и веснушками… так, пора прекращать о нём думать.  
– Он же так на тебя смотрит! – продолжает Сэнди, словно выражение лица Джареда – недостаточный аргумент, чтобы прекратить этот разговор. К тому же, она та самая, кто громче всех кричал, что он должен позвонить Дженсену.   
– Я ему просто денег должен, – врёт он, стараясь унять тему.   
– Хочешь, я договорюсь для тебя с Ричем? – Зак перевешивается через барную стойку и заговорщицки шепчет, усмехаясь, когда Сэнди начинает его отпихивать.  
– Фу, Зак! – возмущается она вполсилы, сдерживая улыбку.  
– Нет, спасибо, я не могу спать с «девушками» лучших друзей, – Джаред качает головой, достаёт завибрировавший от пришедшей смс телефон и недоумённо смотрит на экран. Незнакомый номер, но не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы понять, от кого сообщение.   
– Это он, да? – спрашивает Сэнди, пытаясь заглянуть в экран, но Джаред быстро прячет телефон, кивает, залпом допивает оставшееся пиво и говорит, что ему ну очень срочно надо сваливать.   
– Тебе резинок дать, большой человек? – кричит ему вслед Закари, но Джаред даже не оборачивается. Накидывает на плечи куртку и выставляет вперёд руку, привлекая внимание проезжающего мимо такси.  
  
[](http://s006.radikal.ru/i214/1312/7a/816ec244f45e.jpg)  
До дома Дженсена – адрес остался выжжен клеймом на внутренней части черепа – он добирается за пятнадцать минут. За это время выпитый за вечер алкоголь начинает бежать по венам вместе с кровью, а нетерпение заставляет мышцы всего тела непроизвольно напрягаться. Джаред не может усидеть на месте, и когда водитель останавливает машину у подъезда, он просто вылетает из салона, всучив оплату едва ли не вдвое больше сказанного.   
Дженсен, очевидно, тоже на взводе. Он открывает дверь в квартиру и не даёт Джареду сказать ни слова – прижимает к стене, целует жадно и властно, попутно стаскивая с него штаны и игнорируя куртку с рубашкой, липнущей к коже от пота. Он падает на колени и, в два счёта доведя Джареда до твёрдого состояния, забирает член в рот, высасывая, кажется, все связные мысли. Одновременно с тем, как Джаред пытается схватиться за стену, чтобы не свалиться, Дженсен вставляет в него два скользких пальца и впускает член до самого горла, вызывая тем самым почти болезненный вскрик. Джаред кончает, кажется, даже не начав. А Дженсен только молча поднимается, вытирает с губ попавшие капли спермы, смотрит затуманенным взглядом и уходит в кухню, оставив Джареда со спущенными штанами, бешено бьющимся о грудную клетку сердцем и вытекающей из задницы смазкой.   
– Бля-а-адь, – выдыхает он, глядя в потолок. Не падает он только потому, что сумел, наконец, нащупать край комода и теперь может опираться на него. До затуманенного сознания доходит, что он стоит около всё ещё открытой двери, и соседи напротив, если им взбредёт в голову выглянуть в глазок, могут увидеть прекрасную картину. Джаред поспешно захлопывает дверь и шумно сглатывает, надеясь только, что если кто и видел это представление, оно доставило им не меньше удовольствия, чем ему самому.  
Дженсен чем-то гремит на кухне, и когда с Джареда сходит посторгазменная нега, и он может связно соображать, то натягивает, но не застёгивает штаны, оставляет куртку в коридоре и идёт на запах кофе, разливающийся по всей квартире. Хочется съязвить что-нибудь по поводу кофе на ночь, но Джаред зависает взглядом на голом торсе Дженсена. Взгляд помимо воли сползает к паху, где прямо под резинкой лёгких серых домашних штанов красуется мокрое пятно, сильнее всяких слов говорящее о том, что Дженсен тоже был рад видеть Джареда.   
– Я не сноб, – бурчит Дженсен, когда Джаред берёт в руки столь манящую чашку. К счастью, он не успел сделать глоток, потому что уверен, что подавился бы от этого заявления.  
– Я уже и забыл об этом.  
– А я – нет, – Дженсен ставит свою пустую чашку на стол, и снова мазнув по Джареду нечитаемым взглядом, уходит. Будто ему невыносимо находиться с ним в одном помещении дольше двух минут. Это внезапно очень задевает. А из-за алкоголя Джаред вообще чувствует себя почти обиженным. Хотя это Дженсен сейчас тот, кто строит из себя оскорблённую невинность.   
Джаред быстро расправляется с обжигающим язык и горло кофе, сдирает с себя рубашку и идёт за Дженсеном в спальню. Застывает на пороге, потому что открывающаяся картина гипнотизирует: тот лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушки, полностью голый, со слегка раздвинутыми ногами и блестящей от лёгкой испарины и попавшей на ягодицы смазкой задницей. На тумбочке у кровати Джаред замечает блестящий прямоугольничек презерватива и открытый тюбик любриканта. Другого предложения ему не требуется.  
Он втрахивает лишь слегка постанывающего Дженсена в матрас, прижимая его бёдра обеими руками и входя на всю длину так, что у самого искры из глаз сыплются. Дженсен кончает под ним, даже не дотронувшись до себя, сжимает внутри, утягивая за собой. Второй оглушительный оргазм за вечер, и Джаред с лёгкостью может сказать, что жизнь прекрасна.   
Не дожидаясь, когда Дженсен скажет, что ему пора, Джаред собирается и уходит, не попрощавшись, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь и прислоняясь к стене рядом. Он чувствует себя шлюхой, или нет, хуже. Те хотя бы деньги получают за секс. А его Дженсен просто использует. И Джаред солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится секс. Но он не солгал бы, сказав, что хотел совсем не этого. Он хочет Дженсена – всего. Не только его тело, не только плотского удовольствия. Всего Дженсена от и до. Но он сомневается, что ему когда-нибудь перепадёт нечто большее охуенного траха. Ну, за что боролся…   
В голове проскакивает мысль, что нужно было условия сделки предлагать другие. Но кто же думал, что Джаред втрескается, как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка?   
Возвращаться в бар к друзьям не хочется, поэтому Джаред едет домой, по пути заезжает в круглосуточный супермаркет и покупает ведро мороженого, килограммовую пачку M&M's и огромную упаковку мармеладных мишек. Он устроит себе «вечер страдания», как это называет Сэнди. Когда она расстаётся с очередным оказавшимся ослом ухажёром, у неё всегда случается этот вечер, который не обходится без ужасно сладкой и вредной пищи. Джаред заваливается в квартиру, даже не раздевается, падает на диван и открывает M&M's, тут же горстью засыпая в себя конфеты.   
До того сладко, что аж тошнит.   
  
  
Он моет руки, стоя над раковиной и наблюдая, как мыльная вода стекает в слив.   
– Мне сразу раздеваться или сначала обсудим проблему на словах? – доносится от двери, Джаред слегка дёргается от неожиданности, но держит спину ровно и медленно оборачивается к вошедшей пациентке.  
– Положите карту на стол, а затем… – он затыкается, встретив взгляд хитрых глаз. Чёрт.   
– Что такое? – удивляется Данниль, переступая с ноги на ногу.   
Джаред сглатывает. Как школьник, честное слово. И что это вообще такое? Почему появление этой рыжей так смущает? Это вообще не его прерогатива – краснеть перед пациентками, а их – перед врачом. Но почему-то сейчас именно Джаред чувствует себя на месте всех «своих» женщин, которых когда-либо осматривал. Что за бред?  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает подумать, что ляпнул.  
– Э-э-э. На осмотр пришла? – Данниль пожимает плечами, кивает на лежащую на столе медицинскую карточку и мягко улыбается, демонстрируя полотенце, которое достала из сумки. – Женщина должна это делать раз в полгода, даже если её ничего не беспокоит, правда ведь? Так вот, в этом году я ещё не проверялась.   
Больше ничего не говоря, она проходит за ширму. Джаред сглатывает, возводит очи горе и одними губами спрашивает в потолок: почему?   
Заставив взять себя в руки и быть беспристрастным, Джаред берёт запечатанную пачку перчаток и маску, и тоже заходит за ширму. Данниль уже сидит в кресле, устроив ноги в держателях, и мило хлопает ресницами. Джаред старается держать лицо, и, чёрт, у него слишком плохо это получается. Как хорошо, что надетая на лицо маска скрывает половину эмоций.  
– Как у тебя дела? – спрашивает Данниль, и Джаред едва не вздрагивает снова.   
– Кхм. Нормально. А у тебя?  
– Ты мне скажи.  
Ухмылку Джаред не видит, а только слышит и ощущает макушкой. Данниль явно смотрит на него в упор, пока он осматривает её, разводя половые губы пальцами. Чёрт, для него это никогда не было таким сложным. Работа есть работа, даже если приходится осматривать собственную сестру. Но Данниль, она словно создана для того, чтобы поиздеваться над Джаредом. Наверняка она именно для этого и пришла, потому что всё у неё в порядке и даже лучше. Будь Джаред хоть чуточку менее гомосексуален, он бы уже не устоял. То есть, будь он менее гомосексуален, он бы вряд ли вообще работал гинекологом.  
– У тебя всё отлично. Ни на что не жалуешься? – Джаред поднимает голову и встречается с изучающими его глазами.  
– Нет. Разве что только секса давно не было, а так ничего, – Данниль улыбается, явно заметив, как Джаред смутился. – Эй, ты чего?  
Джаред встаёт со стула, снимает перчатки и маску, и снова отходит к раковине.  
– Ничего, ты можешь одеваться.   
– Обидно даже, – Данниль хмыкает, и Джаред слышит лёгкий шорох одежды, пока девушка надевает трусики. – Слушай, я поговорить хотела…  
Джаред напрягается. Разумеется, она не просто так пришла. Но он так надеялся, что удастся избежать этого разговора. Но, похоже, не удастся. Он медленно оборачивается к Данниль и смотрит удивлённо.  
– О чём? – правильно, строить из себя чайник – это верный способ выставить её вон, думает Джаред. Но Данниль только смеётся.  
– Слушай, Джей – можно я буду звать тебя Джей? – я знаю, что творится между вами с Дженсеном и, знаешь, я не очень рада этому.  
Джаред холодеет. В каком это смысле она не рада? И вообще, какое её дело?  
– Я к тому, что мне не нравится то, как Дженсен поступает с тобой.   
– Ты меня пожалеть пришла, что ли? – Джаред хмурится, вытирает руки полотенцем и выходит из-за ширмы, чтобы сесть за стол и записать в карту Данниль, что всё у неё в норме.   
– Вовсе нет. Не думаю, что такому большому и сильному мальчику как ты нужна жалость, – она присаживается на стул напротив и закидывает ногу на ногу. – Просто хотела сказать, что если Дженсен тебе… дорог, ну, или хотя бы чуточку нравится, покажи это. Сделай так, чтобы он снова человеком стал. А то видеть каждый день этого робота уже сил никаких нет.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – качает головой Джаред. Он действительно ничего не понимает, но и не спешит выпытывать у Данниль всё, понимая, что она сама всё скажет.  
– Дженсен, он… сложный.  
– Да уж.  
– Но в него невозможно не влюбиться, правда?  
Джаред молчит, только щурится слегка недовольно.  
– Да, я тоже когда-то была в этой лодке, ну и что? Но мне ничего не светило, и я смирилась. Я люблю Дженсена, как брата, как друга, и хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Но он настолько погружён в работу, что не замечает ничего вокруг. А тут случаешься ты, и он… – она активно жестикулирует, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Он меняется! Ты меняешь его! В лучшую для него сторону.   
– Ладно, – вздыхает Джаред. – Я понял, к чему ты. А теперь я расскажу свою историю. Я влюбился, да. Как идиот. Как школьник. А объект моего обожания видит во мне секс-игрушку. И мне, честно говоря, насрать, что я там делаю с этим объектом, потому что он делает мне своим отношением… больно.  
Джаред понимает, как обиженно звучат его слова, и почему Данниль так улыбается и понимающе кивает. Прошёл уже почти месяц с того момента, как они впервые переспали с Дженсеном (благодаря всё той же Данниль), и всё это время они только и делают, что трахаются, Джаред не в силах отказать, потому что, идиот, влюбился, а Дженсен просто «подсел», как он сказал. От этого на душе дерьмово. А тут ещё и Данниль со своими нравоучениями и бесполезными попытками помочь.  
– Хэй, Джаред, – она наклоняется и касается его руки своей. – Веришь или нет, пройдёт ещё совсем немного времени, и ты увидишь, как на самом деле изменил Дженсена. И поймёшь, что он хороший, и что тоже…   
Джаред поднимает взгляд, но Данниль встаёт со стула, достаёт зазвонивший и прервавший её монолог телефон и прикладывает трубку к уху.  
– Привет, Дженсен, – улыбается она. Джаред в ужасе округляет глаза и мотает головой. – Я у Джареда. Ты мне не говорил, что он такой прекрасный доктор, как ты мог? Ах, ну да, тебе-то откуда знать…   
Она подмигивает и, послав Джареду воздушный поцелуй, выходит из кабинета. Джаред пару раз прикладывается лбом о столешницу и стонет. Что за чёрт его дёрнул вообще что-либо обсуждать с Данниль? И что теперь будет с Дженсеном, когда они снова увидятся? И увидятся ли вообще?  
– Джей?   
В кабинет входит Сэнди, Джаред поднимает на неё взгляд, и подруга вздыхает.   
– Ты чего?  
– Как думаешь, уехать жить в другую страну – это вариант убежать от позора и отношений, которых нет? – задумчиво произносит Джаред скорее в пустоту, чем спрашивая Сэнди.   
Подруга качает головой, берёт его за руку и тянет на себя.  
– Пойдём, твоя смена на сегодня закончена. Устроим «вечер страданий». Меня Карл бросил.  
– Карл урод. Нам надо переспать с тобой, чтобы отомстить этим придуркам.  
– Мы пробовали, у тебя ничего не получилось.  
– У  _нас_  ничего не получилось.  
– Утешай себя этим, Йети.   
– Пойдём, побьём Карла, – предлагает Джаред, вставая из-за стола.  
– Пойдём, – соглашается Сэнди с лёгкой улыбкой. – Я буду держать, а ты будешь бить.  
[](http://i011.radikal.ru/1311/64/ac6e057a7303.png)


	5. Chapter 5

Думать о том, что Данниль могла делать у Джареда, не хочется. Спрашивать заведомо бесполезно, никто из них не сознается, да и Дженсену, вроде, должно быть всё равно. Несмотря на это, его всё же немного гложет любопытство. Разумеется, они обсуждали его. Разумеется, ведь Данниль не пошла бы просто так на её эти обследования, или чего там. Не стала бы, нет?   
После этого Джаред начинает вести себя странно. Дженсен не спрашивает, и сам Падалеки тоже ничего не говорит, но зато всё чаще предлагает сходить на настоящее свидание. Хотя Дженсен уже сотню раз говорил, что не ходит на свидания. Джаред приносит с собой еду к нему домой и готовит утром завтрак (разрешил на свою голову оставаться на ночь, теперь приходится терпеть). Не сказать, что это неприятно, но так же это означает, что нужно кардинально менять всю свою спокойную, привычную и правильную жизнь. Буквально переворачивать с ног на голову, а Дженсен этого не хочет. Ему нравится заниматься сексом с Джаредом, да. Но ему не хочется сближаться. Он не на это соглашался. Джареда много, слишком много для тесного мирка Дженсена, который он конструировал долгие годы. И Джаред мешается, очень. Дженсену нужно работать, зарабатывать на жизнь, у него невероятно важный проект на носу, а Джаред постоянно рядом и не даёт сосредоточиться… Но несмотря на это, Дженсен не хочет менять то, что сложилось у них двоих – прекрасный секс без обязательств, полезные завтраки и горячие объятья перед сном, в которых, как бы Дженсен ни артачился, приятно засыпать.  
У него есть план, как он желает провести вечер субботы, чем и как хочет заняться, но тот разбивается вдребезги, когда Джаред, как обычно пришедший по первому звонку, вваливается в его квартиру, тут же закапывает кровью ковёр, дышит перегаром и вообще едва стоит на ногах.  
– Какого хрена? – взвивается Дженсен, глядя на очень пьяного, очень побитого, но при этом очень улыбающегося Джареда.  
– Дже-е-енсен. Яб’л рад получи-и-ить твою… твой звонок, – Джаред тянется поцеловать его, но Дженсен только отталкивает эту гориллу от себя, едва борясь с бурлящими в нём раздражением и беспокойством.   
Джаред не удерживается на ногах, ударяется спиной о дверь и сползает по ней на пол.  
– Ай, – бурчит он. – Больно.  
– Что за хуйня? Джаред, что ты?.. С кем ты?..  
– Один мудила бросил мою подругу, Сэнди. Ты помнишь Сэнди? Нет, ты не помнишь, ты не зна-а-аешь. Мне нужно было отомстить, он разбил ей сердце, он сволочь, – Джаред смотрит на него снизу вверх, и теперь Дженсен может с лёгкостью разглядеть кровоподтёк под левым глазом, разбитую губу и идущую носом кровь.   
Дженсен вздыхает, качает головой и собирается идти в ванную за аптечкой, но Джаред не даёт ему и шагу ступить – хватает за штанину и одним резким движением опрокидывает на себя так, что Дженсен больно ударяется коленными чашечками об пол и чуть не ушибает яйца о бедро Джареда. Тот снова тянется за поцелуем, и Дженсен начинает злиться. Он упирается руками Падалеки в грудь и с силой толкает, пытаясь освободиться.  
– Что? – несколько злобно шипит Джаред, держит крепко, не позволяя вырваться. – Ты же за этим меня позвал.  
– Блядь, отпусти, – рычит Дженсен, пытаясь вырвать из стальной хватки, в которой оказался, хотя бы руки. Джаред смотрит не менее злобно и не отпускает.  
– Нет, – твёрдо говорит он, и уже не кажется таким пьяным, как был до этого. – Ты же позвал меня трахаться, Дженсен. Это же всё, для чего я тебе нужен, да? Так давай трахаться. Давай, я готов. Ну же!  
– Ты пьян и отвратителен, – Дженсен всё же высвобождается, встаёт на ноги и отходит на пару шагов назад, подальше от Джареда, от того странного, незнакомого человека, в которого он превратился.   
– А, теперь я стал отвратителен, – хмыкает Джаред задушено, кашляет и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя кровь на манжете.   
Дженсен молчит и с жалостью смотрит на него, не решаясь приблизиться.   
– Знаешь? Заебало, – Джаред встаёт на ноги, шмыгает носом, кровь из которого капает на воротник некогда светло-синей рубашки, и ухмыляется, облизывая губы. –  _Ты_  заебал, Дженсен. Блядь, я…   
Дженсен холодеет, но по-прежнему молчит.  
– Ты думаешь только о себе. Чёртов эгоист. Не видишь ничего, что происходит вокруг тебя. Не видишь, что я… – он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, смотрит как-то убито, обиженно. – И как я тебя, такого, только полюбил? Да и за что вообще?  
– Мы договаривались, тебе был нужен только секс, – шипит Дженсен, слова Джареда задевают. – О любви не было и речи, ты сам говорил.  
Он понимает, как странно это звучит – как оправдание, как обида. Просто Дженсен хочет показать, что это не нужно. Ему это не нужно, и Джареду тоже, он должен понять.   
– Но это было тогда! Я не виноват, блядь, что в тебя втрескался. Только секс нужен? – Джаред уже почти кричит. Наверняка, соседи слышат всё. Похуй. – Я для тебя, что, шлюха? Тогда плати!  
Дженсен поджимает губы, не выдерживает, бросается вперёд и впечатывает кулак Джареду в челюсть. Тот снова ударяется спиной о дверь, дотрагивается до ушибленного места и только горько усмехается, но не идёт на Дженсена, как тот ожидает, даже руку не поднимает.  
– Хорошо, – говорит тихо и снова улыбается. Хищно как-то. – Ты сука, Дженсен.  
Дженсен щурится, смотрит на измазанный кровью кулак и поднимает взгляд на Джареда.  
– Убирайся, – хрипит он, а затем повышает голос, почти кричит. – Убирайся отсюда нахуй!  
Он ждёт, пока Джаред изобразит поклон, затем захлопывает дверь и приваливается к ней спиной, закрывая глаза.   
Странно, он бил рукой, а болит где-то между рёбрами.   
  
  
– Что стряслось? – спрашивает влетевшая фурией в кабинет Данниль. Последний раз она так делала года два назад, когда они сильно повздорили с Дженсеном из-за какого-то проекта, увольнения секретарши или ещё чего-то. Дженсен не помнит, да и ему пофиг. Он поднимает злой взгляд на Данниль и морщится.  
– Где? – спрашивает он безучастно.  
– Где?   
Данниль на взводе, Дженсен знает, что если и дальше будет себя так вести, то она взорвётся.   
Но, ему же всё равно, так ведь?   
– Ты издеваешься, что ли? Кира в слезах, потому что ты ей нагрубил и пригрозил увольнением за то, что она сделала не тот кофе, который ты просил. Марк не может до тебя дозвониться, потому что все твои телефоны выключены, Джефф требует отчётности и грозит разрезать на кусочки  _меня_ , потому что я должна за тобой слюни подтирать. Что с тобой сегодня?  
Дженсен спокойно откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на Данниль с бесконечным удивлением.   
– О чём ты говорила тогда с Джаредом? – спрашивает он без обиняков.   
Подруга, похоже, на мгновение забывает, как дышать, открывает и закрывает рот, затем недоумённо смотрит на Дженсена.  
– Что?  
– Ты слышала. Тогда, неделю назад, я тебе позвонил, и ты сказала, что у Джареда. После всего этого он начал вести себя странно. А вчера вообще заявился ко мне домой пьяный, помятый, сказал, что я его заебал… О чём вы с ним говорили? Естественно, обо мне. Что ты ему сказала?  
Данниль молчит несколько секунд, а затем начинает смеяться. Громко и злобно.  
– Ты, что, считаешь, что это я ему посоветовала всё это сделать? – она во все глаза смотрит на Дженсена.   
Он никак не реагирует, только вздёргивает бровь.   
– Нормально. Нет, нормально. Парень втрескался в тебя по уши, ты, скотина, этого не замечаешь, он к тебе приходит, чтобы сказать о своих чувствах, а ты? Ты, наверное, его ещё и ударил. Нет, скажешь? Или просто выставил? А сегодня срываешься на подопечных. Да таких сволочей как ты, Эклз, ещё поискать. Ещё бы нормальное оправдание своему поведению придумал, а то ведь на недотрах всё теперь не спишешь.  
Данниль разворачивается на каблуках и шагает к выходу.  
– Ты это куда? – одёргивает её Дженсен.  
– Подальше от тебя. Бесишь, веришь, нет? – она скрывается из виду за дверью, и Дженсен несколько секунд злобно смотрит ей вслед, а затем с яростью скидывает всё со своего стола, отпинывает стул и подходит к окну. Он видит Данниль, та поймала такси и забирается в него.   
– Ну и чёрт с тобой! – кричит он, хоть и знает, что никто его не услышит.   
Холодное стекло, к которому Дженсен прижимается лбом, словно прочищает мысли, возвращает в суровую реальность и заставляет задуматься о том, что произошло только что и вчера вечером. Он не считает себя не правым и виноватым. Всё шло отлично, пока не появился Джаред, которому вздумалось залезть к нему в штаны. И ведь он знал, знал, что не следует, что всё вот так и закончится, но нет, Данниль – настырная сводница, не могла просто стоять в стороне, ей обязательно надо было вмешаться. Все беды из-за неё. И Джареда, который появился… у которого появился Дженсен. Если бы не эти двое, он бы не попал в такую дерьмовую ситуацию. И не чувствовал бы себя так паршиво.  
Дженсен подбирает с пола несколько документов проекта, и с головой погружается в работу. У него презентация через несколько дней. Ему нельзя её просрать. Так что в голове нет места никаким мыслям о Джареде, долбанном Падалеки. И об обиженной Данниль нет. Вообще.   
Он корпит над проектом, пока не начинают болеть все мышцы и голова. И когда он устало смотрит на часы, то с ужасом обнаруживает там почти пять утра. Толку ехать домой он не видит, поэтому просто идёт к кулеру, набирает себе в стакан кипятка и заваривает мерзкий растворимый кофе, который всё равно забывает выпить. Вернувшись в кабинет, Дженсен прохаживается из угла в угол, разминая затёкшие конечности и приводя мысли в порядок. Он слышит какой-то шорох, затем шаги по кафельному полу коридора, и мысленно улыбается, решив, что это Данниль вернулась, чтобы извиниться и помочь ему доделать проект. Или сказать, что он и без того уже идеальный.  
В кабинет заглядывает уборщица и с тихим «Извините», проходит, чтобы прибраться. Она игнорирует Дженсена, словно его здесь вовсе нет, и это почему-то злит. Он смотрит на сутулую спину женщины, вздыхает и, подхватив со стула пиджак, выходит из офиса.  
Дома он оказывается только к шести утра и, быстро приняв душ, ложится в постель. Непривычно пустую и холодную. Если бы не выходка Джареда вчера, они бы отлично провели время сегодня, и Дженсену бы не пришлось засыпать одному. И он бы не поругался с Данниль…   
Понимает, каким был идиотом, он только на четвёртый день. Снова просыпается совершенно один, нехотя плетётся готовить себе завтрак, и с лёгкой улыбкой думает, что всего-то несколько дней назад в это самое время, пока он пил кофе, Джаред был в душе, а потом выходил и делал Дженсену минет или вылизывал задницу, трахал пальцами, и Дженсен позволял, с готовностью подставляясь. И именно это было правильным, как бы он не уговаривал себя, что размеренная, привычная жизнь лучше. Она не лучше.   
В день совещания Дженсен понимает, что провалится, ещё даже не начав вступление к своей презентации. Эрик выслушивает его с положенным интересом, задаёт наводящие вопросы, ответы на которые с лёгкостью подхватывает Данниль, и даже не кажется, что она злится. Но в конце презентации, когда Эрик пожимает Дженсену руку и говорит, что он обязательно перезвонит, Дженсен понимает, что он с треском провалился. Данниль, когда всё заканчивается, продолжает активно его игнорировать, и это очень задевает. Она даже не реагирует на то, что он зовёт её по имени, просто выходит из зала и даже не оборачивается.   
На следующий день Дженсен понимает, что начинает хандрить. Ему не хватает постоянного присутствия Джареда в его доме. Разбросанной тут и там одежды, сорванной в порыве страсти. Не хватает острых локтей, которые бьют по рёбрам, пока он спит. Не хватает сильных рук, обнимающих его перед сном или удерживающих на месте во время секса.   
Он замечает, что постоянно выглядывает высокую макушку среди прохожих, с надеждой заходит в кофейню напротив офиса, думая, что Джаред может быть там. Вспоминает, что Падалеки как-то приглашал его сходить в один музыкальный магазин в центре города, который он очень любит, чтобы взять подходящую музыку для их участившихся вечеров. Дженсен тогда отказался, решив, что это слишком для их «ничего не обязывающих отношений», и Джаред отстал. Сейчас Дженсен бродит между полками этого магазина и оборачивается каждый раз, когда над дверью звенит колокольчик, впуская очередного посетителя. Работники магазина уже смотрят на Дженсена с подозрением. Естественно, он ошивается тут едва ли не два часа. Чертовски жалко.  
Понятия не имея, что делать и говорить, днём позже он приходит в клинику к Джареду в надежде просто его увидеть. Он считает, что при встрече сможет сформулировать ускользающие мысли и высказать всё, что думает. Что скучает. Что ему, честно говоря, даже похрен на то, что он провалил важнейший проект в своей жизни, потому что во время презентации думал о Джареде. Что он сожалеет. Что да, до него дошло, он был эгоистом, что поступил как последний мудак, но он хочет всё исправить, если только Джаред даст ему шанс.  
– Простите, сэр, – говорит девушка на регистрации. Дженсен понимает, что произнёс всё это вслух, потому что, судя по её виду, она очень впечатлилась его исповедью.   
– Это всё безумно мило, но у мистера Падалеки всё расписано до понедельника. Вы можете подождать его выходного или, хотя бы дождитесь окончания рабочего дня.   
Дженсен благодарит девушку и, не дожидаясь больше никаких предложений, позорно сбегает вон из клиники, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Сколько человек слышало его откровения? Они предназначались Джареду. А сейчас Дженсену срочно надо выпить. И побыть одному. До конца его дней. И если раньше ему казалось, что это лучшее, что может с ним случиться, теперь он понимает, что это настоящее наказание. То самое, которого он заслуживает.   
[](http://s020.radikal.ru/i723/1311/bd/a64e28f43194.png)


	6. Chapter 6

Джаред страдает. Обычно Джаред страдает громко, отчаянно и продуктивно. В том смысле, что «вечер страданий» по рецепту Сэнди обычно плавно переходит в «ночь разгула» и продолжается «утром смерти» по рецепту уже самого Джареда. Вот и эту ночь после загруженной смены Джаред проводит в каком-то гей-клубе, откуда выходит, кажется, в обнимку с симпатичным мальчишкой, чуть ли не на десять лет моложе его. Тот заливисто и заразительно смеётся над совершенно несмешными шутками Джареда и ластится всем телом, без слов уговаривая – возьми. Джаред соглашается на неумелый минет в исполнении парнишки, получает сомнительное удовольствие от процесса и позорно уматывает в ночь, даже не оказав ответную любезность, потому что мысли подло возвращаются к одному и тому же – грёбанному Дженсену Эклзу.   
– У меня новости! – прорывается сквозь пелену сна звонкий, громкий голос.  
У Сэнди есть ключи от квартиры Джареда, и она никогда не интересуется, можно ли ворваться к нему вот таким вот вихрем и начать кричать, размахивать руками и топать ногами. Но Джареда это никогда особо не беспокоило. Даже если она входила в самый неподходящий момент – например, когда несколько лет назад он снял какого-то парня в баре и развлекался с ним, а наутро тот решил в качестве благодарности за ночь, сделать Джареду минет. Именно этот момент выбрала Сэнди, чтобы войти. Она потом ещё долго со смехом и едкими комментариями вспоминала открывшийся ей вид на голую задницу парня, имени которого Джаред сейчас даже не вспомнит. Да и тогда наутро, уже бы не вспомнил.  
– Не ори, сумасшедшая, – бурчит Джаред, зарываясь поглубже в одеяло и накрывая голову подушкой. Он надеется на тишину и быструю смерть, но с сожалением понимает, что к нему пришла Сэнди. А Сэнди и тишина вещи несовместимые. Смерть ещё куда ни шло, но увы – не быстрая, а медленная и мучительная.  
Он болезненно стонет, когда подруга с размаху запрыгивает на него, седлает бёдра и забирает с головы спасительную подушку, позволяя мерзкому и слишком яркому солнечному свету, льющемуся из окна, добраться до глаз.   
– Убить меня решила? – Джаред вздыхает. С лёгкостью поддерживая Сэнди под бёдра, он переворачивается на спину и смотрит снизу вверх, щурясь одним глазом.   
– Повторю ещё раз, для особо одарённых – у меня новости, – подруга светится едва ли не ярче солнца, и Джареду кажется несправедливым, что он тут страдает, а та такая свежая и счастливая. Между прочим, её тоже недавно бросили, разве она не должна мучиться так же, как он?  
– Мне обязательно их знать? – снова стонет он, мечтая о том, чтобы его оставили в покое, о крепком сне и, может, ещё таблетке аспирина.  
– Они о Дженсене, – припечатывает Сэнди и явно ждёт реакции.  
Джаред напрягается, но старается этого не показывать, только прикрывает глаза рукой, другую по-прежнему держа на бедре девушки.   
– Я ничего не хочу о нём знать, – недовольно заявляет Джаред, чуть смещая Сэнди ниже на бёдра. Лучше уж так. Несмотря на то, что и он, и подруга давно научились не испытывать неловкость друг перед другом, тереться утренним стояком о её промежность кажется чем-то… ну как минимум неправильным.   
И, да, разумеется, он хочет знать всё, что касается Дженсена. Безумно хочет, он уже даже думал плюнуть на собственную гордость и позвонить Дженсену, раз эдак сто пятьдесят, оставить ему кучу голосовых сообщений, чтобы тот уверился, насколько он жалок. Джаред, в смысле. Хорошо, что он отключил и куда-то забросил телефон в тот вечер, когда ушёл от Дженсена разбитый и побитый.  
– Но ты же знаешь, что я всё равно расскажу. Так что слушай, – Сэнди уже открывает рот и набирает в лёгкие воздуха, но Джаред не даёт ей сказать ни слова, рычит, быстро и легко группируется и, скинув её с себя на кровать, оказывается сверху. Сэнди смотрит несколько секунд серьёзно, затем начинает смеяться. Джаред не выдерживает этого морального давления и вообще слишком громкого для похмельной головы хохота, спрыгивает с кровати и убегает в ванную, закрываясь на защёлку.  
– Он приходил, Джей! – доносится из-за закрытой двери её чересчур радостный голос.   
Джаред включает воду так, чтобы шум заглушал слова Сэнди.   
– Я тебя не слышу! – кричит он и плещет себе в лицо холодной водой, стараясь не обращать внимания на бешено бьющееся сердце. Ему не нужно знать ничего о Дженсене. Он не хочет, он желает, чтобы Сэнди заткнулась. И продолжила рассказывать.  
– Марта с регистратуры сказала, что он жаждал увидеть тебя! – продолжает издеваться Сэнди. Её голос звучит до безобразия бодро, так что хочется просто закрыть уши руками и не слышать этой пытки. Кстати, Джаред понятия не имеет, почему ещё так не поступил. Это был бы выход.  
– Устроил там такое шоу, что ты бы точно впечатлился! – заливает Сэнди, отчего Джаред едва удерживается от болезненного стона.   
Он старается дышать ровнее и уговаривает себя, что ему не нужно вот прямо сейчас срываться с места и бежать к Дженсену. Сказать, что прощает – а что было вообще? Сам виноват, закатил истерику. Они ведь не встречались, то есть, формально, Джаред не может это даже разрывом назвать. Ужасно сложно. Он запутался. Повёл себя как глупая истеричка и оттолкнул того, к кому хотелось быть как можно ближе. Но продолжать подобные «отношения» было слишком тяжело. Хотя и сейчас не легче.  
– Он хочет попросить прощения, Джаред, – слышится гораздо тише, но ближе. Должно быть, Сэнди подошла к двери.  
Джаред перекрывает воду, пару минут пялится на свои руки, затем выходит в комнату и смотрит на мягко улыбающуюся подругу.  
– Это же что-то значит, правда? – спрашивает она.   
Джаред бездумно дёргает плечом и проходит мимо неё к шкафу. Ему всё равно, ему должно быть всё равно, и сердце не должно так предательски замирать от слов о том, что Дженсен хочет попросить прощения. И желудок не должно так сводить от мысли, что Джаред готов простить без вопросов. И самому ему просить прощения совершенно не за что. Это уж точно. И нет, он не мог обсудить всё спокойно, как взрослый человек. Он был пьян и обижен. Он влюбился, а в такие моменты очень сложно думать головой.   
Сэнди подходит сзади, утыкается лбом Джареду между лопаток и мягко целует мигом покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Джаред замирает, опускает голову и тяжело вздыхает. Он должен что-то сказать? Или и так всё ясно? Сэнди всегда умела понимать его без слов.   
– А ещё, Джей, я должна тебе кое-что рассказать, – не в пример серьёзнее говорит Сэнди, и Джаред непроизвольно напрягается. – Тебе это может не понравиться, но ты меня выслушаешь…   
  
  
В кабинет, сияя улыбкой, входит Сара, и Джаред не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Работа всегда заставляет его забыть о насущных проблемах, а когда к нему приходят такие прекрасные женщины, как Сара, Джареду даже кажется, что он невероятно везучий человек.   
– Здравствуй, моя любимая после мамы женщина! – восклицает он радостно, вытирая только что вымытые руки свежим полотенцем.   
– Привет, красавчик, – Сара, как всегда, игриво подмигивает и проходит вглубь кабинета, чтобы обнять Джареда. – Рада тебя видеть. Как ты?  
Джаред отпускает Гэмбл, смотрит вниз на её округлый живот, кладёт на него обе ладони и улыбается ещё шире:  
– Я отлично, но вижу, что у вас всё ещё лучше! Пятый месяц, я прав?  
Сара кивает и сияет едва ли не сильнее прежнего.  
– Да, Эрик места себе не находит, так нервничает и волнуется. Ни на шаг от меня не отходит, будто я калека, а не беременная. Я уже не знаю, куда от него деваться. Дай, думаю, сбегу от него ко второму своему любимому мужчине, пусть поревнует.  
Джаред усмехается, слегка смущаясь. Он приглашает Сару пройти за ширму, и та без слов следует за ним.  
– Эрик должен понимать, что у него нет никаких шансов, – Джаред оборачивается и шутливо играет бровями.  
– Он знает, – серьёзно кивает та, усаживаясь в кресле.   
– Ладно, расскажи, давай, как у вас всё, – Джаред надевает маску и готовится слушать, как он обычно и делает. Разговоры здорово отвлекают женщин от смущающего положения, так что Джаред нечто вроде гинеколога и психолога в одном лице. Почти как бармен-психолог, которому все изливают душу уже после третьего шота, хотя тот об этом не просит. Интересно, а им за это доплачивают? А как выглядят объявления на работу? «Требуется бармен со стойкой психикой и способностью дать совет отчаянной душе»? Наверное, как-то так.   
Сара делится последними новостями о новом купленном доме, Эрике и их будущем ребёнке. О том, как они взволнованы предстоящим прибавлением в семействе. Джаред отвлекается от собственных не очень радужных мыслей и совершенно забывает о том, что совсем недавно страдал о Дженсене. Однако ничто не длится вечно, и всё хорошее, как всегда, обязательно заканчивается.   
– А сейчас ещё столько дел прибавилось. Ты же знаешь, что Эрик собирается строить сеть гипермаркетов по городу? Так вот, на днях у него была встреча с архитектурной фирмой Эклзов… слыхал о такой?  
Джаред холодеет, услышав знакомую фамилию. Он поднимает взгляд на Сару, и та, словно прочитав всё по его глазам, перестаёт улыбаться.  
– Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать? Что-то с ребёнком? – Сара выглядит взволнованной. – Милый, не молчи, ты меня пугаешь.  
Джаред выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями, и встаёт со стула.  
– Нет, нет, это… у тебя всё хорошо, беременность протекает замечательно. Нет никаких недугов?  
– Жрать постоянно хочу, – шепчет Сара, и Джаред сдержано смеётся.   
– Ну, это нормально, ты кормишь двоих.  
Он снимает перчатки и маску, бросает их в урну и отворачивается от Сары, давая ей время одеться. Когда на плечо ложится ладонь, Джаред слегка вздрагивает и снова тяжело вздыхает.  
– Так что стряслось? Тебя как водой окатило, когда я упомянула Эклза. Эрика что-то смущает, и он очень сомневается, стоит ли подписывать контракт. А теперь ещё и ты.  
– Эм…  
Джаред не уверен, стоит ли вмешиваться в эти дела, но он не хочет, чтобы о Дженсене думали плохо. Ведь тот действительно отличный архитектор, и знает своё дело едва ли не лучше всех. Об этом проекте Дженсен твердил каждый раз, начиная с самого первого, когда они ещё даже не были знакомы с Джаредом, а он ввалился в этот кабинет и уговаривал его вылечить. Он столько вложил в него, он не может продолбать его только потому, что… А почему, собственно? Может, Сэнди права? Может, то, что он приходил, серьёзно что-то значит? А если он из-за Джареда не получит эту важную подпись и всё полетит в жопу? Нет, ну это, конечно, слишком маловероятно, но ведь и подобный вариант может быть! Джаред не простит себе если такое случится, а он не попытается хотя бы как-то помочь, хотя и понятия не имеет, с чего начать.   
Они с Гэмбл проходят к его рабочему столу, садятся на стулья, и Джаред срывается:  
– Он просто великолепный архитектор, вы совершенно не пожалеете, если заключите с ним контракт, потому что то, что он делает – волшебно и невероятно! Он вкладывает в работу всего себя. Не оставляет времени ни на что другое, он очень предан своему делу, он…  
Джаред замолкает и с ужасом смотрит на Сару, которая всё это время молчит и даже не пытается что-то сказать, просто смотрит, как Джаред активно жестикулирует, пытаясь показать, насколько Дженсен хорош. Она кладёт руку поверх его ладони на столе и заглядывает в глаза.  
– Тебе, должно быть, очень сильно нравится этот мужчина, – тихо говорит она, и Джаред чувствует, как краснеет.   
Нет, он не собирается подтверждать её догадку, не собирается рассказывать своей пациентке о том, что чувствует. Не покажет, что ему хреново.  
– Эрик сказал, что в Эклзе мало… человечности, – Сара задумчиво прикусывает губу.   
Джаред вздыхает, опускает взгляд и уже не следит за собственным языком. Рассказывает о том, как встретил Дженсена, как сразу увидел в нём что-то, как тот распинался по поводу этого проекта, и как Джаред «домогался» его, желая заполучить себе. А потом как влюбился, как оттолкнул, как всё стало плохо.  
Он понимает, что выболтал достаточно много о своей личной жизни, едва ли не до подробностей секса, только когда Сара начинает тихонько посмеиваться, прикрываясь своей медицинской картой. Джаред снова поспешно затыкается, ненавидя свой длинный язык, и краснеет ещё сильнее, чем раньше.   
Гэмбл только машет на него рукой и усмехается:  
– Я поговорю с Эриком. Теперь понятно, почему Эклз показался ему таким… и поверь, он совсем не так равнодушен к тебе, как ты считаешь. По крайней мере, по словам Эрика. Ну, так, я могу идти?  
– Да, – кивает Джаред и встаёт вместе с ней. – Передавай Эрику привет и мои искренние поздравления. И приходите через неделю на УЗИ, узнаем пол малыша.  
– Я хочу, чтобы это было сюрпризом, – Сара подмигивает Джареду, приподнимается на цыпочки и целует в щёку. – А ты, мой дорогой, поверь мне. Пойди к нему. Вам есть, о чём поговорить. Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, спасибо, – смущённо улыбается Джаред, провожая Сару к двери. Он прислоняется лбом к деревянной лаковой поверхности и прикрывает глаза.   
Надо найти Дженсена. Поговорить с ним. Нормально, без криков и истерик. Просто объясниться. Так будет гораздо проще. Должно быть, они взрослые люди, они справятся. Джаред справится.  
Он выглядывает за дверь, смотрит на пустой коридор, затем бросает взгляд на часы и улыбается – через пять минут смена заканчивается, значит, он может поехать к Дженсену домой и поговорить. Он торопливо снимает с себя халат, хватает ключи и выбегает из кабинета.   
[](http://i011.radikal.ru/1311/64/ac6e057a7303.png)


	7. Chapter 7

Дома Дженсен не появляется уже третьи сутки, оставаясь на работе до упора и прокручивая в голове последние дни – уход Джареда, проёбанная сделка, снова Джаред, обиженная Данниль, его фейл в клинике… всё произошедшее как водоворот, сдабриваемый жалостью к себе и отчаянием, затягивает его на дно и превращает в ничтожного человечишку. Как раз в того, кем он всегда боялся стать, поэтому и избегал всех этих отношений, увлечений и привязанностей. Наверное, было бы проще объяснить своё поведение, если бы в прошлом у него были какие-то неудачные отношения, разбитое сердце, и он больше не хотел повторения. Так нет же, единственное объяснение – он просто мудак, и портит всё, к чему прикасается.   
Дженсен заливает в себя виски в баре и упорно молчит, не поддаётся на провокации симпатичного бармена, который предлагает высказаться и говорит, что обычно это помогает другим. Он подозревает, что мужчина просто флиртует с ним. Но это совсем не то, что Дженсену сейчас нужно. Хотя, наверное, можно было бы забыться в объятьях красивого мужика, доказать самому себе, что он не по Джареду тоскует, а по сексу. Он понимает, что бредит, когда бармен протягивает ему салфетку с номером телефона. Дженсен игнорирует этот жест, оплачивает выпивку, выходит из бара и быстро ловит такси. Домой ехать не хочется, там слишком пусто и каждая горизонтальная поверхность напоминает о Джареде. Да и стены тоже – сколько раз без предупреждения прижимал Джареда к стене, разворачивал к себе спиной и трахал то нежно, медленно, вытягивая мольбы и стоны, то быстро и резко, как нравилось обоим. И как Джаред отдавался, натягивался сам, не возражал.   
Он называет адрес Данниль, и через десять минут такси подъезжает к многоэтажному дому. Время далеко за полночь, и Харрис, вероятнее всего, уже спит. Или, может, у неё кто-то есть. Но Дженсена это не волнует. Он держит кнопку звонка нажатой, пока дверь не распахивается, и Данниль не смотрит на него с яростью в глазах. Он прислоняется к косяку, пытаясь держать равновесие – выпитое за вечер виски уже вовсю действует на вестибулярный аппарат.   
– Прости, – шепчет Дженсен, гипнотизируя взглядом ноги Данниль, не в силах поднять глаз. Подруга какое-то время молчит, а затем распахивает дверь шире, пропуская его в квартиру.  
Уже буквально пятнадцать минут спустя она сидит на диване, а Дженсен лежит у неё на коленях, рассматривая потолок и упиваясь жалостью к себе. Данниль перебирает пальцами его волосы и только поддакивает его редким фразам о том, какой он долбоёб.  
– Я отталкиваю от себя людей, – всхлипывает он, чувствуя предательское покалывание в уголках глаз и огромный ком в горле, не дающий нормально вздохнуть.   
Данниль шипит на него и заставляет подняться, легко потянув за волосы на макушке.  
– Слушай, – говорит она так тихо, словно это у неё нет сил на нормальный тон. – Да, ты придурок. И да, ты отталкиваешь людей. Но есть такие люди, которые любят тебя за то, какой ты. Окей?  
– Ты одна такая, – бурчит Дженсен.  
– Вообще-то даже я не такая. В данный момент я очень сильно тебя ненавижу.  
Дженсен снова опускает глаза, но Данниль поднимает его лицо за подбородок и мягко целует сначала в щёку, затем в висок и в лоб. Дженсен закрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает, трясясь всем телом.   
– Мне не хватает его, Данни, – всё-таки срывается он, снова сползает по ней вниз и утыкается носом в сгиб бедра, задевая скулой тазовую косточку.   
– Наконец-то ты это понял.  
– Я понял это давно. Я ходил в клинику, хотел поговорить, но больше я туда не вернусь. А где он живёт – я понятия не имею. Я не знаю, что делать и где искать. Я звонил ему сотню раз, но он не берёт трубку!..  
Данниль молчит какое-то время, затем снова кладёт руку ему на затылок и мягко поглаживает пальцами.   
– Страдалец, – выдыхает она со смешком. – Отвлечём тебя завтра. Пойдём в наш ресторан, закажем до противного жирный стейк, и будем возвращать к жизни твой заржавевший механизм. Ты же робот, тебе просто нужна хорошая смазка.   
Дженсен кивает, соглашаясь. Данниль всегда знает, как и что нужно делать.  
– А ещё тебе нужен душ, от тебя воняет.  
Дженсен поджимает губы. Он не был дома, и, соответственно, не принимал ванну уже три дня, так что да, он представляет, как сейчас «благоухает», особенно после бара и выпивки.   
Данниль не выгоняет его, позволяя остаться на диване, и даже приносит подушку и одеяло, укрывает, как младенца, и мягко целует в висок, прежде чем уйти в свою комнату.   
Дженсен вырубается буквально за считанные секунды.  
  
  
Они сидят за «их» столиком в ресторане и изучают меню. Хотя Дженсен знает, что будет заказывать Данниль. И за него тоже. Она даже мнения его не спросит. Просто он не знает, как нарушить тишину, образовавшуюся за столом. Он всё ещё чувствует себя ужасно неловко. И Данниль всем своим видом – прекрасна, как всегда – не помогает ему в его борьбе с самим собой. Он несколько раз просил прощения утром, пока они заезжали к нему домой, чтобы он мог переодеться во что-то более презентабельное и чистое, чем трёхдневный пропитый и прокуренный костюм.   
Данниль уверила его, что уже простила, но по напряжённым плечам это как-то не ощущается. А ещё она постоянно оборачивается и оглядывается по сторонам, словно кого-то высматривает в толпе. Но они сделали заказ только две минуты назад, так что ещё как минимум полчаса им придётся ждать.   
– Так ты точно на меня не злишься? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Дженсен в очередной раз. Ему действительно не хочется, чтобы подруга была на него в обиде. Особенно теперь, когда он осознал, какой же был задницей.  
Данниль одаривает его скептическим взглядом, слегка щурится, затем выдыхает неожиданное:  
– Злюсь, но это было предсказуемо. То есть, я знала, что ты взъешься на меня за Джареда, думала, правда, что произойдёт ещё раньше. Но ты меня удивил, отложил на неделю, молодец. Я обязана была уйти и громко хлопнуть дверью, чтобы дать тебе время подумать.  
– В смысле, подумать? В смысле, ты знала? – Дженсен чувствует холодок, побежавший по позвоночнику вниз. Не на такой ответ он рассчитывал. И теперь непонимание происходящего выбивает его из колеи.  
– Я пошла к Джареду, чтобы позлить тебя, чтобы поговорить о тебе, да. Это была часть плана, – Данниль поднимает голову, смотрит поверх головы Дженсена и радостно улыбается.  
– Какого плана? – бурчит он и дёргается, когда на его плечо ложится тяжёлая ладонь.   
– А вот это самая вкусная часть, – говорит внезапно появившийся Джаред, который присаживается рядом с Дженсеном, как ни в чём не бывало. Дженсена сначала бросает в жар, затем в холод.  
Очень сложно сдержаться и не наброситься на Падалеки с поцелуями, как раньше. Очень сложно оставаться на месте и только лишь бедром ощущать прижимающееся бедро. Он здесь, рядом, и даже не злится, что очень странно. Он выглядит свежим и бодрым, довольным жизнью и происходящим в данный момент. В то время как Дженсен боится моргнуть, потому что думает, что Джаред исчезнет. Что этот громила вообще с ним делает? И что он делает здесь?  
Он пришёл не один, а с симпатичной миниатюрной брюнеткой, которая приветствует Дженсена кивком головы и садится рядом с Данниль. Дженсен удивлённо смотрит на то, как Харрис улыбается девушке и, поцеловав в щёку, поворачивается к нему.  
– Дженсен, ты не знаком с Сэнди? Сэнди, это Дженсен, – представляет их друг другу Джаред.  
Дженсен не знает, что сказать, даже не знает, как реагировать. И что вообще происходит – не знает тоже.  
– Сэнди – моя старая подруга, – говорит Джаред.  
– Не такая уж и старая, – неправдоподобно возмущается та.  
– Мы с Сэнди учились вместе и уже несколько лет довольно близко общаемся, – судя по всему, объясняет своё приветствие Данниль.   
– Э-э-э… – тянет Дженсен, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, даже не пытаясь понять, что происходит, потому что это кажется слишком сложным.   
– Они всё подстроили, – Джаред закатывает глаза, а затем смотрит на девушек. – Ну давайте, расскажите ему, что рассказали мне.  
– Мы должны были, вы ведь созданы друг для друга! – звонко восклицает Сэнди.   
Дженсен только хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Он чувствует, как Джаред кладёт свою большую руку ему на спину и начинает слегка поглаживать ставшие твёрдыми от напряжения мышцы. От приятного ощущения хочется простить весь абсурд ситуации и вообще всё на свете. Хочется прижаться к Джареду всем телом и банально никогда больше не отпускать, потому что так хорошо, так правильно.  
– Сэнди давно рассказывала мне о её красивом, горячем, одиноком друге-гее, с которым работает. Даже фото мне показывала, и уже тогда я поняла, что это твой тип, Дженсен, – вкрадчиво начинает Данниль.  
Дженсен заставляет взять себя в руки и выслушать до конца рассказ девушек.  
– Но беда состояла в том, – говорит Сэнди, – что, по словам Данни, ты ни за что не согласишься на свидание, потому что у тебя…   
– Нет времени, – подхватывает за ней Джаред. Дженсен бросает на него быстрый взгляд – тот даже не смотрит в его сторону, однако руку со спины не убирает, продолжая гладить.  
– Да, и вообще не заинтересован, – кивает Данниль, ехидно ухмыляясь. – Поэтому нам пришлось сделать так, чтобы вы как-нибудь столкнулись.   
– В голову ничего не приходило.  
– А потом ты заболел! И это оказалось просто знаком свыше, ты понимаешь? – Данниль так воодушевляется, что едва не подпрыгивает на стуле.   
– Я… не пойму, как… он же гинеколог! – восклицает Дженсен, кивая на хихикающего Джареда.   
– Ты не представляешь, сладкий, что могут сотворить коробка конфет и бутылка вина с простой работницей регистрации, – заговорщицки шепчет Сэнди, так что Дженсену приходится наклониться к столу, чтобы услышать её.   
Он недоумённо смотрит на Джареда, который только улыбается и кивает:  
– Слушай дальше.   
– Мы подкупили Клеа, чтобы она записала тебя к Джареду.  
– Что? – Дженсен снова злобно смотрит на Джареда, словно это он во всём виноват, но тот пожимает плечами и усмехается:  
– Я не знал!   
– Девушка на регистрации не выглядела подставной, – бурчит Дженсен, понимая, как сильно он попал с этим разводом.  
– Разумеется, иначе это не выглядело бы по-настоящему! – восклицает Данниль.  
– И притом, ты её сильно напугал, – добавляет Сэнди.   
Харрис начинает хохотать, Джаред рядом тоже сидит и посмеивается, и только Дженсену вся эта ситуация не кажется смешной.  
– Дальше уже дело было за Джаредом. Который, на минуточку, даже не подозревал о твоём существовании, – усмехается Сэнди. – Но, зная моего друга, я с точностью могла сказать, что такой парень как ты, точно его заинтересует, и он захочет узнать тебя поближе. И чем ближе, тем лучше.  
Она бросает взгляд на вмиг покрасневшего Джареда и ласково улыбается.  
– Так и случилось, – подхватывает Данниль. – Когда я увидела Джареда тем утром в кафе, я сразу поняла, что вы попались на крючок.   
Дженсен чувствует, что, кажется, начинает злиться. Но желание узнать историю до конца не даёт ему вставить и слова поперёк.  
– Тут мы уже не стали вмешиваться, – говорит Сэнди. – Вы мальчики взрослые, сами должны были разобраться. Ну, кроме того момента, когда вас пришлось подтолкнуть в первый раз, – она подмигивает Данниль, и та кивает.  
– Но наперекосяк пошло всё, когда выяснилось, что Джаред влюбился, а Дженсен продолжает вести себя как скотина.  
– Эй! – возмущается он, хотя сейчас и понимает, что подруга права.   
– Не перебивай, – машет рукой Данниль, и Дженсен одаривает её недовольным взглядом. – Пришлось пойти на крайние меры и записаться к Джареду на приём, чтобы поговорить о тебе. Я знала, что тебя это взбесит, а Джареду нужно было знать, что он меняет в тебе что-то, рождает что-то хорошее.   
– Я бы даже сказала, взращивает, – смеётся Сэнди, Данниль кивает.  
– Вы тогда поругались только через неделю, – усмехается Харрис. – И я не на шутку разозлилась, потому что, Дженсен, серьёзно? Не нужно быть таким идиотом! Я ушла, чтобы ты подумал и взвесил всё. И смотри-ка, помогло!  
Дженсен готов признать, что да, помогло. Он смотрит на Джареда, который мирно улыбается и кивает. Словно подтверждает, что тоже попался, как малолетка. Он так и не убрал руку с его спины, и она кажется обжигающе горячей даже сквозь слои ткани.   
– Потом ты едва не просрал свой проект. И, если бы не Джаред, не видать тебе подписей Крипке и Гэмбл, – почти торжественно заканчивает Данниль.  
– Но я их так и не видел, – возражает Дженсен.  
– Ты выключил телефоны и отказывался отвечать на звонки в офис. А в это время звонил Эрик и сказал, что подписал бумаги, так что строительство начнётся в скором времени, – с улыбкой говорит Данниль. – Проект теперь наш, Дженсен. И всё это благодаря Джареду. Так получилось, что он не дал своей принцессе провалиться.  
Дженсен поджимает губы, не веря своим ушам. Джаред каким-то образом спас его, вытянул из той жопы, в которую Дженсен сам себя затолкал. Спас, даже после того, как он поступил с ним. В груди внезапно разливается незнакомое тёплое чувство, которое Дженсен не может выразить словами.  
Он смотрит на Джареда, зная, что должен поблагодарить, но дурацкая гордость не позволяет ему вот так просто сдаться на глазах у Данниль и Сэнди. Тем не менее, он заставляет себя посмотреть Джареду в глаза, и когда видит в них радость, усмехается:  
– Я отблагодарю тебя позже, в более приватной обстановке, идёт?  
Джаред не отвечает, только улыбается ещё шире, и Дженсен отводит взгляд и смотрит на довольную Данниль и не менее счастливую Сэнди.  
– А Сэнди пыталась меня свести с другими мужиками, – вставляет свои пять центов Джаред, ехидно глядя на подругу.  
– Мне надо было снять с себя все подозрения, – пожимает плечами та и радостно улыбается.  
– Так, значит, вы спланировали всё это, – вздыхает Дженсен обречённо.   
Девушки синхронно кивают.  
– Всё вот это, – сощуривается Джаред, подхватывая за Дженсеном в том же тоне.  
Данниль и Сэнди снова молча кивают и улыбаются.   
– И что вы скажете в своё оправдание? – хмыкает Дженсен.   
Девушки переглядываются и, не сговариваясь, говорят в унисон:  
– Поцелуйтесь уже наконец!   
Дженсен смотрит на Джареда с улыбкой, тот отвечает ему тем же, и они одновременно тянутся навстречу друг другу, соединяя губы в мягком, но оттого не менее страстном поцелуе. Признаться честно, Дженсен давно так не целовался, чтобы ощущать этот странный трепет, это приятное волнение и тепло, зарождающееся внутри, растекающееся от грудной клетки по всему телу. Он думал, что Джаред оттолкнёт его, что не захочет даже слушать. Ведь несмотря на то, что девчонки спланировали их встречу и буквально толкнули их друг другу в постель, Дженсен повёл себя как последний урод. Но Джаред, однако, не выглядит убитым и обиженным. Это, на самом деле, очень сильно радует. У них будет больше времени друг на друга, чем на выяснение отношений. Которых Дженсен очень, очень хочет.  
– Неужели, правда влюбился? – спрашивает он шёпотом, когда отрывается от покрасневших, чувственных губ Джареда.  
– Представляешь? Сам в шоке, – отвечает тот, и Дженсену нравится этот ответ.   
– Давайте есть! – радостно хлопает в ладоши Сэнди, когда официант приносит заказ.  



	8. Chapter 8

– Ой, смотри, ножка. И ручка. М-м-м, прелесть. Мне плохо отсюда видно. Ой, а это что?  
– Сердцебиение.  
– Так быстро… А так и должно быть? Это нормально? – глаза Сары блестят от слёз счастья, Джаред не может не радоваться вместе с ней. Он кивает на все её вопросы, потому что да, всё идёт так, как надо.   
– Джаред, ну пожалуйста, скажи, это пенис или пуповина? – восклицает Эрик нетерпеливо, чем вызывает смех у Джареда и недовольный взгляд у Сары.   
– Если я скажу, Сара меня линчует, – отвечает он, водя насадкой аппарата УЗИ по животу Гэмбл. Эрик смотрит на него деланно недовольно, затем переводит взгляд обратно на экран, проводит пальцем по отчётливому контуру ребёнка и умильно вздыхает.  
– Малыш похож на меня, – говорит он ласково. – У него мой профиль.  
– Это попа, Эрик, – сдерживая смех, отвечает Джаред. Сара же от этих слов начинает хохотать.   
– Ну, попа тоже хорошо, – неловко выкручивается из ситуации слегка смутившийся Эрик. – Ну покажи мне его пол, мне надо знать. А Сара, если не хочет, может не смотреть, я ей не скажу.  
Джаред отрицательно качает головой.  
– Извини, приятель. Здесь я на стороне Сары.  
– Все против меня, – бурчит Эрик.  
– Смирись с этим, родной, – Сара ласково гладит его по руке.  
Джаред кивает, поднимается со стула и настраивает аппарат для снимка. Через несколько минут, во время которых машина жутко гудит, Джаред выдаёт будущим родителям фотокарточку и с радостью видит счастливые лица.   
– Первое фото малыша, – улыбается Сара, разглядывая снимок.   
Когда они уже все стоят у выхода, Эрик крепко пожимает Джареду руку и без передыху благодарит за всё. Сара просто молча его обнимает, целует в щёку, а затем отступает и прижимает к груди фото, другой рукой поглаживая живот.  
Джаред открывает дверь, чтобы позвать следующую пациентку, и встречается взглядом со стоящим на пороге Дженсеном, уже занёсшим кулак для стука. Эрик удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
– Дженсен! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – Крипке пожимает протянутую руку Дженсена, а тот становится едва ли не пунцовым под игривым взглядом Сары, которая подталкивает мужа к выходу. – Ты получил документы? Нам нужно будет созвониться, обязательно, как только мы разберёмся с личными делами. Ну, и ты с личными тоже разберись. Будет очень интересно сотрудничать с вами…  
– Пойдём, болтун. Оставим этих двоих наедине. Не видишь, им надо поговорить. Пойдём-пойдём-пойдём. Пока, Джаред, Дженсен, – кивает Сара, скрываясь за дверью.  
– Спасибо ещё раз, – кивает Эрик на прощание Джареду и поворачивается ко всё ещё стоящему истуканом Дженсену. – Дженсен, пока.  
– Пока, – выдавливает из себя тот, и когда за ними закрывается дверь, смотрит на Джареда со смесью ужаса и недовольства.  
– Привет, – улыбается Джаред.  
– Значит, вот как ты повлиял на Сару, – вкрадчиво начинает Дженсен. Джаред вздёргивает бровь. – Ты её чем-то запугал?  
– Ты такого плохого обо мне мнения? – обижается он и горько добавляет: – Не знал. Нет, я просто сказал правду. О том, что ты отличный специалист.  
Джаред даже притворяться не хочет, что слова Дженсена его не задели. Тот стоит, не двигаясь, и напряжение, возникшее между ними, можно пощупать руками.  
– Я должен злиться, – бурчит Дженсен себе под нос, чем не на шутку удивляет.  
– Злиться? Ты, на меня? Совсем охренел? – взвивается Джаред. Ему обидно, чёрт возьми. Это он должен злиться на Дженсена, а тот ещё и претензии предъявляет. Вот говнюк.  
– Ты рассказал им о… нас, – Дженсен дёргает плечом и кивает в сторону двери.  
– Во-первых, не было никаких «нас», когда я рассказывал Саре о том, что они не пожалеют о сделке с тобой. Во-вторых, мог бы научиться говорить банальное спасибо, когда люди ради тебя…  
Он не договаривает, Дженсен врезается в него с ходу, затыкает рот поцелуем, и Джаред моментально вспыхивает – желанием, страстью, Дженсеном.   
– Спасибо, – шепчет Дженсен, сминая руками халат Джареда. – Спасибо, – хрипит, толкая на кушетку, наступая, заставляя сделать шаг назад. Джаред задевает ногами провода аппарата УЗИ, роняет на пол насадку, запинается и падает на спину. Утягивает Дженсена за собой, укладывает сверху, раздвинув ноги и скрестив их за его спиной. Тот трётся о внутреннюю часть его бедра своим горячим, крепким членом, и Джареда ведёт. Он откидывается назад, открывает шею, в которую Дженсен быстро впивается острыми зубами, вскрикивает от удовольствия и боли, моментально загоревшимися в «обиженном» месте. Дженсен тут же зализывает свою грубость, снова толкается бёдрами вперёд, словно хочет прорваться в Джареда так, сквозь одежду.  
– Слезь, – рычит он, и когда Дженсен отстраняется, быстро сбрасывает с себя халат и рубашку, снимает штаны и укладывается обратно на кушетку, широко раздвигая ноги, касаясь босыми ступнями холодного пола. – Смазка за ширмой, в шкафу.  
Дженсен мигом скрывается в указанном направлении и задерживается там до неприличия долго, заставляя Джареда нервничать. Он возвращается, уже совсем голый, с банкой смазки в руках, и горящим лицом. Джаред не может оторвать глаз от румянца, покрывшего изумительную веснушчатую кожу. Он вылизывает Дженсена взглядом вниз по груди, проводит языком по губам, смотря на налившийся кровью, указывающий в его сторону член, и стонет развязно, грязно, нетерпеливо.  
– Быстрее давай, иди сюда, не могу ждать, – он кладёт руку себе на член, начинает водить кулаком вверх-вниз. Дженсен тут как тут, отводит руку в сторону, взяв за запястье. Наклоняется и широко лижет головку, слегка посасывает, прежде чем пропустить член глубже в рот. Одновременно с этим он проталкивает сразу три смазанных пальца Джареду в задницу, отчего его подбрасывает вверх на кушетке, и он стонет громко, не сдерживаясь. Хор-р-рошо. Он говорит об этом, подмахивая, не в силах выбрать, куда двигаться – вставить посильнее Дженсену в горло, либо насадиться на ласкающие изнутри пальцы.   
– Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня потом, – отрываясь от члена, хрипит Дженсен, смотрит вверх на тяжело дышащего Джареда, – за ширмой, в этом твоём кресле.  
Джаред моментально представляет себе эту картину – Дженсен, с разведёнными держателем ногами, в гинекологическом кресле, жаждущий, горячий, текущий от желания. Эта мысль настолько прочно заседает в его голове, что он удивлённо вскрикивает, потому что не сразу замечает, когда Дженсен заменяет пальцы членом и тут же проезжается головкой по простате, вызывая дрожь по всему телу, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджиматься. Кажется, Джаред кричит, но Дженсен наклоняется к нему, ловит стоны и вскрики своими губами, двигается при этом размашисто, сильно, резко, долбится членом в простату, каждым толчком подводит всё ближе к грани. Джаред кончает, как только Дженсен накрывает рукой его член и только один раз слегка сдавливает его, оттягивая кожу от головки вниз к основанию. Он инстинктивно сжимается вокруг члена Дженсена и рычит, утягивая за собой в оргазм, чувствуя, как Дженсен изливается внутри него, как размазывает по чувствительному члену его сперму, а затем поднимает руку и облизывает пальцы.  
– Ох, блядь, ты только посмотри на себя, – хрипит Джаред, заворожённый этим зрелищем. Притягивает Дженсена к себе за затылок и крепко целует, вылизывая его рот, чувствуя на языке свой собственный вкус. И, чёрт, это охрененно, думает он. А когда Дженсен выскальзывает из него и опять заменяет член пальцами, не давая собственной сперме вытечь, Джаред не выдерживает – всхлипывает.  
– Используешь на мне эти твои штучки? – шепчет Дженсен, подхлёстывая, не давая просто так расслабиться. – Расширители, или какие-нибудь ещё прибамбасы. Наверняка у тебя здесь есть много чего интересного.  
– Блядь, Дженсен, – стонет Джаред умоляющим голосом. Он сам не знает, чего хочет больше, чтобы Дженсен прекратил говорить подобные вещи, потому что слова невозможно сильно заводят снова. Или чтобы, наоборот, продолжал. Джаред уверен, что сможет снова стать твёрдым только от разговора Дженсена.  
Тот вновь спускается ко всё ещё невозможно чувствительному, обмякшему члену и жадно лижет, с лёгкостью забирает в рот, втягивает щёки. Джаред шипит, надавливает Дженсену на плечи, отталкивая, рычит:  
– Иди за ширму и садись в кресло.  
Дженсен одаривает его довольной улыбкой, кивает и, покачивая бёдрами, уходит. Джаред накрывает лицо рукой, старается собраться с мыслями и заставляет себя дышать ровнее.  
– Надень халат, – говорит Дженсен из-за ширмы. Джаред слышит лёгкий скрип держателей для ног и дрожит от предвкушения, представляя, как выглядит Дженсен. Он встаёт с кушетки, подхватывает с пола халат и быстро надевает его на голое тело, заходит за ширму и на мгновение забывает, как дышать.  
Дженсен выглядит восхитительно. Ни тени смущения, похабная поза и взгляд из-под ресниц, совсем не вяжущийся с общим видом. Мозги вышибает напрочь, член Джареда тут же требует внимания, твердея. Дженсен елозит голой задницей по кожаной обивке кресла и настойчиво вздыхает:  
– Ну давай же, я долго терпеть не смогу.  
Он уже снова готовый – полностью твёрдый, блестящий от спермы и смазки член прижимается к животу, а когда Джаред берёт его в руку, как всегда идеально ложится в ладонь, чуть вздрогнув. Дженсен прикусывает нижнюю губу, слегка выгибается в спине, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, но Джаред поспешно убирает руку, подкатывает стул к креслу и берёт со стола стерилизованный металлический [расширитель](http://www.healthandmedical.eu/wp-content/gallery/en-lecenje-razno/blink-medical-speculum.jpg) небольшого размера. Дженсен при виде этого заметно напрягается, но кивает и прикрывает глаза. Джаред смазывает инструмент любрикантом и с лёгкостью проталкивает боком в сжавшийся анус. Дженсен стонет и слегка дёргается, наверное, от холода металла, но когда Джаред кладёт ему одну руку на низ живота, успокаивается и открывает глаза. Джаред не сводит взгляд с его лица, медленно вводит и вытаскивает инструмент, а когда Дженсен начинает дышать чаще, раскрывает, подкрутив механизм, следя за тем, как плоть поддаётся, и края сфинктера растягиваются. Ему кажется, что он кончит от одного только этого зрелища. Дженсену, судя по его виду, грозит спустить тоже, не дождавшись члена Джареда внутри. Вид просто завораживающий, дикий, горячо теперь не только внизу живота, но и по всему телу. Джаред фиксирует расширитель на максимуме, кладёт «ушки» на край кресла и тянется пальцами за смазкой. Он с лёгкостью проталкивает любрикант сначала двумя и тут же тремя пальцами, оглаживает стенки прямой кишки и металл внутри Дженсена. Тот стонет как-то задушено, держится обеими руками за спинку кресла и жмурится, не смотрит вниз. Его член сочится смазкой, и Джареда привлекает это зрелище едва ли не сильнее пульсирующего вокруг металла ануса.   
– Джаред, – хрипит Дженсен нетерпеливо, когда Джаред нажимает пальцами на простату и начинает массировать, вызывая всхлипы и дрожь.  
– Хочешь меня внутрь? – спрашивает он хрипло.  
– Блядь, да, пожалуйста, – отвечает Дженсен. Джареда не надо долго упрашивать, он сам уже давно на взводе. Он вытаскивает из Дженсена долбанный инструмент, нагревшийся от его тела, и, наскоро смазав себя, быстро вставляет член в не успевшее ещё сжаться отверстие. Дженсен вскрикивает, выгибается, сколько позволяет кресло, и распахивает глаза, глядя на Джареда затуманенным взглядом.   
Джаред начинает двигаться после одобрительного кивка, удерживая Дженсена за бёдра, стискивая кожу. Поворачивает голову и целует того в лодыжку, оказывающуюся прямо рядом с носом. Кажется, этот жест настолько впечатляет Дженсена, что тот громко стонет и кончает не менее бурно, чем в первый раз. Он спускает ноги на подставку и, обхватив член Джареда горячей ладонью, доводит его до оргазма, ловя сперму губами. Джаред кладёт руку ему на затылок и прижимает лбом к своему животу, старается отдышаться и не свалиться прямо здесь. Когда он может более-менее соображать, то поднимает голову Дженсена, взяв за подбородок, и жарко целует в искусанные, опухшие губы.   
  
[](http://s020.radikal.ru/i720/1311/28/b2e5026748cc.jpg)  
Скоро дыхание окончательно восстанавливается, а сердце уже не стремится проломить грудную клетку, и Джаред смотрит на расслабившегося в его руках Дженсена, мягко улыбаясь:  
– Я забыл спросить, ты зачем пришёл вообще?  
– Я не помню, – искренне удивляется Дженсен, глядя снизу вверх. – Кажется, я приходил попросить прощения за то, что был мудаком.   
Джаред оглаживает пальцем веснушчатую скулу.  
– Ладно, – говорит он, наклоняется и мягко целует в лоб. Дженсен с трудом встаёт, прикрывает глаза и прячет лицо у него на шее, вероятно не в силах твёрдо держаться на ногах.   
– Нам, как бы, нужно идти отсюда нафиг, – хмыкает Джаред. – Рабочий день закончен, скоро придёт уборщица. Будет неловко, если она застанет нас в таком виде.  
– Мне всё равно, – вздыхает Дженсен. – Мне хорошо.  
Джаред гладит его по спине, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев выступающих позвонков. Ему тоже очень хорошо, и он готов оставаться здесь ещё очень долго. Как можно дольше. Плевать на всех и всё.  
– Ты в курсе, что мы даже двери не закрыли? – внезапно даже для себя, вспоминает он и смотрит на Дженсена, снова слегка залившегося румянцем. – А ещё здесь стены картонные. В соседних кабинетах нас наверняка все слышали.   
– Хорошо, – серьёзно кивает на это Дженсен.   
– Хорошо? – удивляется Джаред, смотря ему в глаза.  
– Хорошо, потому что все теперь знают, что горячий гинеколог Джаред Падалеки занят. Что у него есть я.   
– У меня есть ты? – уточняет Джаред.  
– У тебя есть я, я это и сказал, – Дженсен касается его губ своими и лениво целует. У Джареда сердце снова пускается в пляс, только теперь от окрыляющего и возвышенного чувства. Они стоят так ещё несколько минут, пока босым ногам не становится холодно, а Дженсен не начинает дрожать всем телом. Джаред заставляет его одеться и одевается сам, бросая заляпанный смазкой и спермой халат в сумку. Он не оставит его здесь – не хочется, чтобы уборщица нашла следы их с Дженсеном приключений.   
– Что ты хочешь дальше? – спрашивает Джаред.   
Он сам не знает, о каком «дальше» спрашивает. То ли имеет в виду, что будет с ними дальше вообще, то ли что будет дальше этим днём. Дженсен берёт его за руку и тянет из кабинета.  
– Дальше я хочу большой кусок хорошей, жирной и вкусной пиццы и проспать сутки. Поэтому сейчас мы идём к тебе домой, делаем заказ и спим до завтра. А там посмотрим.  
– Посмотрим, да? – счастливо улыбается Джаред, позволяя вести себя вниз по коридору.  
– Посмотрим, да, – передразнивает его Дженсен, не отпуская ни на секунду. Не то, чтобы Джаред против. Очень даже наоборот.   
[](http://s020.radikal.ru/i719/1312/ad/40675428184a.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

– Крипке звонил, сказал, что хочет встретиться на следующей неделе, обсудить кое-какие детали проекта, – Данниль заглядывает в свой планшет и читает список дел, в который Дженсен почти не вникает. Он смотрит на подругу и мягко улыбается, думая о своём.  
– Эй, принцесса Дженни, «Земля» вызывает «Голубую луну», ты меня слышишь, приём?  
Дженсен фокусирует взгляд на Данниль, только когда та щёлкает пальцами перед его носом, привлекая внимание.   
– А? Что? Прости, я задумался. Что ты там говорила? – он прокашливается, берёт в руки карандаш и готовится записывать всё, что скажет ему Данниль. Та вздыхает, закатывает глаза и снисходительно улыбается.  
– Джаред, что, последние мозги из тебя вытрахал? Ты не можешь сосредоточиться ни на чём сегодня, такой странный, я тебя не узнаю. Не то, чтобы мне не нравился новый ты, но старый Дженсен хотя бы мог сконцентрироваться на работе. Тебе нужен дополнительный выходной?  
Дженсен дёргает плечом. Если у него будет ещё один выходной, тогда он не то, что сконцентрироваться не сможет, он банально сидеть не сможет, а этого допускать не хочется. За два дня, пока они с Джаредом, так сказать, притирались друг к другу, тот, кажется, действительно вытрахал из Дженсена остатки разума и адекватности. Потому сейчас он не может собрать мысли в кучу, то и дело проигрывая в памяти события прошлой ночи. Главное – не возбудиться прямо здесь, будет очень неловко.  
– Всё в порядке, – вздыхает он и улыбается Данниль. Та только головой качает.  
– Ладно. Тебе надо подписать несколько договоров по найму строителей, согласовать завоз стройматериала и подготовить чертежи первого этажа здания. Ну, вроде всё?  
– Данни, – Дженсен надувает нижнюю губу и жалобно смотрит на подругу. Данниль щурится, потом раздражённо передёргивает плечами и бурчит:  
– Да, зная, какая ты сволочь, я уже согласовала всё и поставила подписи. На тебе только чертёж.  
Дженсен поднимается из-за стола, подходит к Данниль, берёт её лицо в обе ладони и громко чмокает в губы. Отпечаток красной помады наверняка остаётся на его собственных, но его это мало волнует.  
– Детка, я люблю тебя! – восклицает он искренне.  
– Я знаю, – деланно недовольно говорит Данниль, но Дженсен знает, что ей приятно. – Не думай, что всё за просто так. Ты мой должник по гроб жизни.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Дженсен. И думает он отнюдь не о проекте, а о Джареде. Потому что именно за него он благодарен Данииль больше всего остального.  
  
   
«Крипке&Гэмбл индастриз» начинают сотрудничество буквально неделю спустя, а это значит, что строительство вот-вот стартует. И Дженсену приваливает работы ещё больше, чем было, едва ли не в два, а то и в три раза. Однако именно к этому он стремился больше двух лет, и сейчас не имеет права жаловаться, несмотря на то, как сильно устаёт. К счастью, у него всегда была и есть Данниль, которая поддерживает его во всём и частенько заменяет или прикрывает перед остальными, если он задерживается дома… потому что теперь у него есть ещё и Джаред, который не хочет выпускать его из постели по утрам, пока не наобнимается и не нацелуется вдоволь. Никакие уговоры и даже угрозы не действуют, так что Дженсен неизменно сдаётся. Иногда Джаред ещё утягивает его в душ, и должная длиться пятнадцать минут процедура превращается в плескание на полчаса, а то и час.   
И опять же, Дженсен даже пожаловаться не может, потому что никогда не думал, что ему с кем-то может быть настолько хорошо. Находясь с Джаредом, он забывает об усталости, о том, что у него аврал на работе едва ли не каждый день, что макеты сами себя не склеят и что работники без пинка не сделают и минимума, запланированного на день. Он чувствует себя более живым и словно на несколько лет помолодевшим, хотя тридцать два это не так уж много. У него, наверное, должен быть кризис среднего возраста? Но благодаря Джареду он от всей души счастлив и доволен жизнью. И искренне удивляется тому, что когда-то предпочитал размеренное и спокойное существование тому, что у него теперь есть. Сейчас он просто не может представить себя без Джареда. Каким бы банальным это не казалось, и как бы сопливо это не звучало. Именно сейчас у него есть всё, что надо для того, чтобы быть по-настоящему счастливым. Как любит выражаться Данниль – быть «настоящим мальчиком».   
  
  
Наверное, так и должны заканчиваться дни, думает Дженсен, блаженно растянувшись во весь рост на смятых, заляпанных спермой и смазкой простынях и зарывшись затылком в мягкую подушку. Они валяются на кровати Джареда после очередного секс-марафона, и Дженсену непривычно сильно хочется просто обниматься и трепаться ни о чём. Он давит в себе это желание уже несколько минут, боясь быть обсмеянным.   
Он этого не делает. Никогда не делал. То, что сейчас он испытывает в этом потребность, уже само по себе странно. Джаред тоже молчит, и такая тишина – это как-то не очень приятно, по мнению Дженсена. Поэтому он переползает к нему поближе, практически забирается верхом и устраивает подбородок на его груди.  
– Что, опять? Я выжат, Дженсен, – ворчит Джаред, вызывая улыбку. Если бы Дженсен захотел, он бы заставил его возбудиться снова, насколько бы уставшим и «выжатым» тот не был. Но сейчас хочется не очередного раунда, а просто банальной нежности. Дженсен сам себе удивляется. Всего за несколько месяцев Джаред сделал из него то, что сделал – похотливое создание, желающее обниматься перед сном. Ужас вообще.   
Дженсен мотает головой, наклоняется и мягко целует Джареда в левый сосок, слегка задевая зубами и вызывая свистящий вздох сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Расскажи о себе, – просит Дженсен тихо и прямо чувствует, как Джаред под ним напрягается. Он этого не видит, но уверен, что тот ещё и глаза удивлённо округляет. – Где ты родился, вырос, когда понял, что ты гей, почему стал гинекологом. Мне интересно.   
Джаред какое-то время молчит, затем удивлённо поглядывает вниз на Дженсена, приподнимается на локтях. И смотрит. Просто смотрит, как на картину в музее, как на лот на аукционе. Смотрит. От этого взгляда становится не по себе, но Дженсен держит лицо, упрямо глядя в ответ.  
– Кто ты и что сделал с «Дженсеном-я-не-обнимаюсь-после-секса-и-не-болтаю-о-всякой-ерунде»? – задаёт закономерный вопрос Джаред, и Дженсен тяжело и трагично вздыхает. Да понятия он не имеет, что на него нашло. Наверное, подобное состояние просто-напросто передаётся половым путём.   
– В жизни этого Дженсена случился один лохматый пиздец, который вытрахал из него всю его дурь, – как можно серьёзнее произносит он, водя подушечкой пальца по груди Джареда. – Ты долго ещё будешь припоминать ему это?  
– Нет, не очень, – хмыкает Джаред, перехватывая его руку за запястье. – До конца его жизни, думаю, будет достаточно.   
– Ну вообще жесть, – сдаётся Дженсен и собирается сесть, но Джаред прижимает его к себе обратно, басовито хихикая в макушку.   
– Родился и рос в Сан-Антонио, в Техасе. Ты тоже из Техаса, я сразу распознал знакомый акцент. У меня есть старший брат и младшая сестра. Играл в баскетбол в школьной сборной. Эм, до седьмого класса был ботаником и толком не имел друзей. Потом стал меняться. Не знаю, стал зависать с крутыми ребятами, которые с лёгкостью приняли меня в свою компанию, хотя раньше даже не замечали. Когда понял, что гей? М-м-м… Где-то в семнадцать, кажется. Когда первый раз поцеловался с Кристен Миллер на выпускном. Она затащила меня за трибуны школьного стадиона и бесцеремонно сунула руку мне в штаны, а мою себе под юбку, – Джаред фыркает, и Дженсен чувствует, что сам едва сдерживает ехидную улыбку.   
Слушает, не перебивает, ему действительно интересно то, каким был Джаред. И почему стал таким, которого он, Дженсен… он с ужасом понимает, что, наверное, влюбился. Нет, он не скажет этого вслух, даже если Джаред будет его пытать. Но ощущение приятное.   
– Я тогда пересрал, думал, что всё, пиздец, она меня сейчас изнасилует. Не получилось, у меня даже не встал, сколько бы она не тёрлась об меня грудью и не тыкалась накрашенными губами мне то в шею, то в подбородок.   
– Тебе было семнадцать, и ты испугался девчонки? – вкрадчиво уточняет Дженсен, не веря своим ушам.  
– Э-э-э, да. Мой палец был почти в ней, она была уже мокрая, и это было странно, и я… убежал от неё, так быстро, как только мог, оставив под трибунами. У меня тогда был друг, Чарли Колтон, я побежал ему жаловаться, сказал, что был напуган. А он, вместо того, чтобы как-то утешить меня, поцеловал. И вот тогда-а-а…  
Дженсен не выдерживает, смеётся, переворачивается на спину, смотрит какое-то время в потолок, качает головой и, поняв всю абсурдность сказанного Джаредом, ржёт.  
– Ты меня наёбываешь, – говорит он.  
– Честное слово тебе говорю! – протестует Джаред, кладя тяжёлую ладонь ему на живот.   
– Тогда скажи мне, как…  _как_  ты стал гинекологом, если ты банально испугался текущей киски какой-то там школьной девчонки? Я просто не понимаю. И не верю.   
Дженсен всё-таки садится, смотрит на отчего-то покрасневшего до корней волос Джареда сверху вниз и вздёргивает бровь в ожидании ответа. Рука Джареда соскальзывает ему на бедро и остаётся там приятной горячей тяжестью. Свободной рукой Джаред зарывается в волосы, потом на мгновение прикрывает лицо, и наконец вздыхает.  
– Ты знаешь, что лучшая борьба с фобией – это встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу?  
Дженсен молчит. Джаред красный, как варёный рак, старательно прячет взгляд. Дженсен молчит, но это продолжается не долго. Он валится лицом в подушки и начинает ржать, как ненормальный. Он забыл, когда последний раз так смеялся, и смеялся ли вообще. Слёзы брызжут у него из глаз, живот сводит от напряжения, но он никак не может остановиться.  
– Джаред… Падалеки… – воет он, переворачиваясь на спину. – Гинеколог, боящийся женских гениталий… я не могу, Джаред…  
– Прекрати ржать, – обиженно бурчит тот, отчего Дженсена и вовсе складывает пополам от смеха. Он уже почти задыхается. Джаред наверняка пошутил, потому что быть такого не может. Но он выглядит до жути серьёзным и обиженным тем, что Дженсен смеётся над ним. С трудом заставив взять себя в руки, он вздыхает, успокаивается и усаживается верхом на Джареда, упираясь руками ему в грудь.   
– Ты меня правда не обманываешь? – с насмешливым прищуром спрашивает он.  
– Нет, – Джаред быстро мотает головой. – Честно. И хэй, я хороший врач и я люблю свою работу, представляешь? Не любил бы, давно бы оттуда сбежал с воплями.  
– Ты просто нереальный, Джаред, – Дженсен улыбается и наклоняется, прихватывает зубами верхнюю губу Джареда, перемещается к нижней, теребит губами и настойчиво тычется языком. – Нереальный просто, – повторяет он, ёрзая на бёдрах, скатывая простыню, являющуюся преградой между их телами. – Тащусь от тебя, как от наркотика…  
Джаред взрыкивает по животному, стискивает пальцы у него на бёдрах и вжимает в себя, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Однако спустя пару минут отстраняется, отодвигает Дженсена и смотрит как-то слишком серьёзно, так что тому становится немного не по себе.  
– Теперь ты, – хрипит он. Дженсен удивлённо вздёргивает бровь и ведёт бёдрами, надеясь отвлечь. Но Джаред только снова рычит и быстро меняет их местами, оказываясь сверху. А Дженсен теперь прижат всем его весом к кровати и смотрит жадно, нетерпеливо.  
– Теперь ты, – повторяет настойчиво, и Дженсен закатывает глаза. – Расскажи всё то же самое.  
– Ну, у меня всё не так здорово. Поцеловался, первый раз отсосал, узнал, вау, круто. Вот я и гей, – Дженсен ехидно хмыкает, издевательски глядя вверх на Джареда.   
Тот качает головой, наклоняется и больно кусает в сгиб шеи.  
– Не пойдёт. Расскажи нормально.  
– Я могу занять свой рот более интересным делом, а? Как тебе? Мой рот, твой член? Или задница? Хочешь, я трахну тебя языком?  
– Может, хватит торговаться?  
– А не то что? Жёстко выебешь? – провоцирует Дженсен.  
– Наоборот. Не дам всего того, что ты так хочешь, – радостно говорит тот, садистски ухмыляясь.  
– Сволочь, – бурчит Дженсен.  
– У тебя научился, – парирует Джаред.  
– Ладно. В пятнадцать поцеловался с лучшим другом, потому что нам было любопытно, что это такое – целоваться. Потом склеил девчонку в школе, мне уже было шестнадцать, к этому времени я становился той ещё занозой в заднице. Мне не понравилось так, как с Таем. Вот я и пошёл снова к нему и предложил попробовать что-то, кроме поцелуев. Думал, Тай пошлёт меня, а он не послал, и даже подрочил мне, а потом я ему отсосал. И кончил второй раз. Конец.  
Джаред фыркает и качает головой, отпуская запястья, садится на колени между его ног и смотрит, чуть склонив голову. Дженсен копирует его взгляд и не выдерживает – улыбается.  
– Откуда ты, блин, вообще взялся? – вдруг спрашивает Джаред. – Свалился как снег на голову внезапно в середине июля, переворошил всю мою жизнь. И лежишь теперь тут, как сытый кот. Рыжий и сволочный.  
Дженсен специально потягивается, выгибая спину и приподнимая таз таким образом, что простыня всё-таки сползает с полутвёрдого члена, который оказывается прямо у Джареда под носом.  
– Сука, – шипит тот и кладёт руки на бёдра Дженсена, прижимая их обратно к кровати, накрывает губами сначала головку, затем втягивает член полностью, вмиг доводя до полной готовности. – Крышу срываешь. Ненавижу тебя.  
– А я тебе не верю, – стонет Дженсен в ответ, хватаясь обеими руками за подушку, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать трахать рот Джареда жёстко и сильно, не заботясь о комфорте любовника.  
Кончает он позорно быстро, Джаред выдаивает его досуха, и Дженсена ещё продолжает потряхивать, когда тот укладывается рядом, подперев рукой голову, и смотрит довольно. И кто тут ещё сытый кот?  
– А чему ты веришь, Эклз? – Джаред хмыкает.  
– Тому, что ты не заставишь меня кончить ещё раз сегодня, – Дженсен облизывает внезапно ставшие сухими губы.  
– Это вызов? – ощетинивается Джаред.  
– Это факт, – самодовольно припечатывает в ответ Дженсен.  
Джаред фыркает и тычется горячим, стоящим членом ему в бедро.  
– Вы собираетесь провести обследование, доктор? – игриво интересуется Дженсен, чуть смещаясь в сторону, чтобы прижаться ближе.  
– Запишитесь ко мне на приём, – отвечает Джаред хрипло. – А сейчас мы займёмся доказательством того, что вы недооцениваете мою мощь!  
Последнее, что Дженсен успевает увидеть, перед тем, как Джаред накидывает на них обоих одеяло и накрывает собой, это хищный оскал и горящие задором глаза.  
Да, наверное, всё же такая жизнь ему однозначно по душе. А, памятуя о своём знакомстве с гинекологическим креслом, Дженсен думает, что на «приём» он обязательно как-нибудь запишется.  



End file.
